


A week with Luhan

by raemarileepark



Category: Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO K - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemarileepark/pseuds/raemarileepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun surprise visits his favorite hyung, spending a week wit him, where interesting things are bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

"EXO’s Sehun reported to be traveling to Beijing."  
Luhan stared at the headline for so long that his vision began to lose focus.  
He wasn’t sure what to feel.  
Because, Sehun had told him nothing about coming to Beijing. Sehun did tell him that all the EXO members had a week’s vacation to wherever they wanted, but Sehun’s response to Luhan as to where he’d be going was always ‘’I’m not sure yet.’’--even with Luhan's constant begging of him to come to Beijing.  
There was no way Sehun could expect Luhan not to find out, Hell, he didn’t even try to conceal his identity at the airport. So…did he want Luhan to know? This was weird, that’s for sure.  
Luhan went to Sehun’s contact, hands slightly trembling and sweating as he hit the call button. It rang...rang...rang...rang...no answer.  
Of course not.  
He then decided to send him a screenshot of the headline, accompanied by a text that read ‘’??????????????????????????????????????’’.  
Someone had to have some answers. Waiting around for Sehun’s response was getting Luhan nowhere, so he decided to call Baekhyun.  
‘’Hello?’’ Baekhyun answered.  
‘’U-um...you...you wouldn’t happen to know why Sehun is coming to Beijing, would you?’’  
‘’I can’t say I do.’’  
Luhan scoffed.‘’So, you’re telling that he just fucking waltzed out of the dorm with a suitcase and no one said anything?’’  
‘’Well, I have no idea if he waltzed out of the dorm because you know I’m in Paris.’’ Baekhyun rolled his eyes, becoming agitated with Luhan’s nasty tone.  
‘’But, you two are close. And you’re telling me he’s told you nothing.’’  
‘’Yes. That’s exactly what I’m telling you. Why are you so angry? Damn.’’  
‘’Okay, I’m sorry, for getting nasty with you. I really am, but this is confusing as fuck because I’m currently in Beijing. He knows this. Everyone knows this. So, why would he come here without telling me?’’  
Baekhyun sighed softly. ‘’Luhan, I really wish I had answers for you, but I’m honestly at a loss.’’  
‘’Well, who the hell does have answers?’’ Luhan’s voice steadily increased to almost a yell.  
‘’I don’t know, but not me,’’ Baekhyun spat out.  
Luhan clenched his jaw before speaking. ‘’Okay, I’ll talk to you later.’’ He quickly hung up, tossing the phone down on his bed. Luhan felt bad for getting nasty with Baekhyun, but the more time dragged on without having any idea on what the hell was going on, the more agitated he became.  
...Suho probably would have answers. He always kept tabs on the members.  
Luhan picked up his phone once more, unlocking it, only to have a message pop up on his screen telling him to re-insert his SIM card.  
‘’Hm?’’ He closed the message, only to have it pop up again. And again. And again. And again. And again. ‘’Ugh, what the fuck, man.’’ Luhan quickly got off his bed, leaving his room to find his manager. ‘’Manager ge!’’  
‘’What?!’’ The older man hollered from downstairs in the livingroom.  
‘’Something’s wrong with my phone.’’ Luhan met his manager in the foyer downstairs, showing him the message on his phone and how it continuously kept popping up. ‘’It just started this.’’  
‘’Hm! That’s really weird. Did you drop it or something?’’  
‘’No. I was sitting on my bed and picked it up and then this just popped up out of nowhere.’’  
Manager ge sighed, rubbing his face. ‘’Well...okay, I can take to the Apple Store and see if they can see what’s wrong with it.’’  
‘’Great, let’s go.’’ Luhan turned around to go get a pair of shoes, only to have his manager grab his arm. ‘’No, no. You stay here. I go.’’  
‘’What?’’  
‘’You need to watch the food,’’ he explained. ‘’Unless you wanna eat burned rice for dinner.’’ Manager ge shrugged.  
Luhan groaned. ‘’How am I supposed to contact people?’’  
‘’House phone.’’ His manager held out his hand expectantly for the phone. ‘’Unless you wanna wait until tomorrow.’’  
Luhan sighed quickly, handing manager ge the phone, silently pouting as he watched him leave the house.  
‘’This night just keeps getting better and better,’’ Luhan mumbled to himself, going back up to his room, diving onto the bed.  
Unless someone tried to break in or something, the house phone was useless. Especially in the mini life/relationship crisis he was currently having, as he knew no one’s number by heart besides his Mom’s.  
Luhan tried to rest his nerves by getting lost in a movie, and it actually began to work, until a knock at the door echoed through the house.  
He paused the movie, going downstairs to the door, turning on the camera that overlooked the porch.There stood a man sporting a cap pulled all the way down and a hospital mask.  
Luhan got an odd feeling in his stomach. ‘’Hello?’’  
The figure remained motionless.  
‘’Hello?’’ Luhan repeated.  
No response.  
‘’I’m gonna call the police if you don’t respond to me.’’  
The figure leaned towards the camera, pulling its mask down. ‘’Call the cops, then, Xiao Lu.’’  
That voice.  
Realization hit Luhan like a train and he screamed, opened the door, nearly knocking Sehun down with the force of his hug.  
Sehun laughed, steadying his body as he hugged Luhan back. ‘’I missed you, baby!’’  
‘’I-I...I-I...I missed...you..too!’’ Luhan struggled to speak between his sobs, burying his head against Sehun’s jacket once more, hands gripping onto the jacket as tight as they could. Sehun leaned back to kiss his forehead and wiped his tear stained cheeks. ‘’I love you.’’  
‘’I love you, too...I’m not dreaming, right?’’ Luhan questioned, eyes wide.  
Sehun laughed, shaking his head.‘’No, baby, I’m really here right now.’’ Sehun came in for a kiss, and, as cliche as it sounds, Luhan almost swore he heard fireworks going off in his mind. Sehun then rested his forehead against his. ‘’God, I missed you so much, baby.’’  
Before Luhan could respond, he was cut off by someone yelling ‘’Surprise!’’

Luhan lifted his head from Sehun’s, eyebrows knitting in confusion as he watched his manager approach him and Sehun, a big smile plastered on his face.  
‘’Sehun and me planned all of this together,’’ he began, handing Luhan’s phone out to him. ‘’There’s nothing wrong with your phone, I just jammed it.’’ Manager ge shrugged quite nonchalantly.  
Luhan looked up at Sehun once more, narrowing his eyes.‘’You sneaky son of a bitch.’’  
Sehun’s mouth fell open in shock. ‘’It was mainly your manager’s idea!’’  
‘’Both of you suck.’’ He snatched his phone from manager ge who cackled evilly, opening the front door. ‘’Are you guys gonna stand out here all night or what?’’  
Sehun took Luhan’s hand, smiling down at him, coming in for a quick kiss before the two of them walked in the house.  
‘’I’m in the middle of making dinner, so you get settled in, Sehun,’’ Manager ge stated as he walked towards the kitchen.  
‘’I still can’t believe you’re here.’’ Luhan hugged Sehun once more, relishing in the feeling of those big hands holding his waist like they always used to.  
‘’I’m yours all week. 7 days of uninterrupted Sehun Time.’’  
Luhan laughed. ‘’You make it sound like it’s a TV marathon or something.’’  
‘’Oh, we’ll be having a marathon alright…’’  
‘’Wowwww, you pervert.’’ Luhan blushed and he he looked up at Sehun. ‘’You love it, though. So, where’s your room?’’  
‘‘’Um….’’ Luhan was lost in Sehun’s face...damn, he was lucky. ‘’Yeah, yeah, my room’s up here.’’ He led Sehun up the spiral staircase and to his bedroom. ‘’Nothing our room at the dorm, but...whatever.’’  
‘’Pshhh, it’s ten times better than the dorm,’’ Sehun said with a laugh, looking around the gold and white themed room. He proceeded wrapped his arms around Luhan’s waist, kissing his neck. ‘’You know, I was worried the plan wasn’t gonna work.’’  
‘’Yeah, you guys honestly did have me fooled. I hope you disregarded my texts.’’  
‘’Yeahhh, don’t worry. I know you quite well, I was expecting those kinda texts.’’ He pressed his lips against the latter’s neck once more, Luhan softly moaning before turning around for a kiss.  
Sehun stroked Luhan’s cheek with his thumb as his lips slowly moved against his boyfriend’s, whose hands were pulling him closer by the waist although they two of them were already as close as two people could get. Sehun pushed his tongue past Luhan’s lips, taking great pleasure in Luhan’s moans that filled his mouth. He moved his hands to Luhan’s thighs, picking him up as he walked towards the bed, only to stop, placing him back on his feet. “I can't.”  
“What's wrong?”  
‘’If we keep going, I don't think I'll be able to stop. I don’t want your manager catching us.’’  
Luhan sneered, rubbing Sehun's chest. ‘’I can lock the door? Problem solved.”  
“I don't wanna take the chance.” Sehun grabbed Luhan's hands. “Later. Okay?”  
Luhan momentarily pursed his lips before slowly nodding in agreement. “We can finish the movie I started.”  
“What movie?”  
“The Visit. American horror movie,” Luhan explained as the two of them walked over the bed, Luhan climbing on top of it with a grunt. His bed was a bit too tall for his liking, so it was always a bit of a challenge getting on.  
“You're so tiny,” Sehun said with a laugh, simply sitting on the bed.  
“You're only a few inches taller than me, don't flatter yourself.” Luhan huffed and picked up the remote, hitting the play button.  
Sehun rolled his eyes and sighed hard. “ANYWAYS. What's the movie about?”  
“Those kids are brother and sister and they're going to visit their grandparents they never met.”  
Sehun grabbed Luhan’s hand. “Come here, baby.”  
Luhan softly smiled and climbed into Sehun's lap, directing his attention back to the movie once more as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body. He still felt like he was dreaming...such a simple thing was happening--he was watching a cheesy horror movie and sitting on Sehun's lap as they cuddled...but, it was so perfect.  
“Dinner's ready!” Manager ge eventually yelled.  
“Uh-oh.” Sehun said quietly as Luhan paused the movie, but making no attempts to get up.  
Sehun moved his hands to Luhan's hips, Luhan feeling a strange, but pleasant tingle on his waist. “Baby? Get up, let's go eat.”  
“I...I don't wanna stop sitting like this.”  
“We have allll week to cuddle.” Sehun kissed his shoulder. “Listen, I guarantee you that tomorrow morning, you'll see me in this bed next to you...snoring and drooling like I always do.” He began to laugh, as did Luhan. He finally crawled off Sehun’s lap and the bed, the two of them holding hands as they walked downstairs to the dining room. A meal consisting of rice, chicken, and vegetables adorned the table.  
“This looks really good,” Sehun commented as he sat down next to Luhan. “Thank you for cooking.”  
Manager ge beamed. “You're quite welcome, Sehun.” He glanced at Luhan, waiting for the same compliment.  
“Oh, yeah, thanks, manager ge.”  
“You're welcome, Luhan.” Manager ge sat across from the pair, rubbing his hands together in excitement. “Alright, let's eat!” And, so began the passing around of their various dishes until everyone was satisfied with the amounts of food on their plates. It was turning out to be a quiet, and thus, awkward meal. Luhan noticed Sehun glancing at him every so often. He didn’t know why he felt like a damn 12-year-old trying to talk to their crush.  
“So,” Manager ge began, breaking the silence. “Um...well, I hope I'm not prying, but how long have you dated Luhan?  
“No, you're not prying,” Sehun replied with a laugh. “A little over two years.”  
Manager ge's eyebrows slightly raised as he slowly nodded. “Wow. So...did you ask him or what?”  
“I would say it was a mutual thing. We both realized how we felt about each other..and yeah.” Sehun nodded with a smile.  
“And, your parents know about you dating Luhan?”  
“Yes, they do. Most of my family does.”  
“Are they accepting of it?”  
Luhan scoffed at his manager’s lewd question. “That's rude.”  
His manager looked at him in confusion, Sehun touching his hand. “It's not rude, I'm not offended at all. But, to answer your question..it's a double edged sword. Some of my family accepts it, some of them don't.” Sehun shrugged. “It it what it is.”  
Manager ge's expression became sorrowful. “I'm sorry.”  
Sehun quickly shook his head. “It's not your fault. I'm just glad to be back with Luhan. It felt like 10 years, honestly.”  
Luhan smiled at Sehun, gripping his hand. “I'm glad to be back with you, too.”  
“Oh, Luhan REALLY missed you. A day didn't go by where he didn't tell me he missed you.”  
“Gege!” Luhan squeaked, feeling his face get hot as both Sehun his manager laughed at his embarrassment.  
“Is that so?” Sehun said in between laughs, looking at Luhan for confirmation.  
Luhan sighed. Then, nodded.  
“Well, you know I missed you alot, too, baby.”  
Luhan's manager awwed and Luhan turned to look at the man in shock. Did this self-proclaimed stoic man just...? “Manager ge, did you hit your head on something?”  
“What, am I not allowed to think you guys are cute?”  
“No, I'm just shocked. You're always going on and on about being this manly man.”  
“Do you not do the same, though?” Sehun questioned, turning to look at Luhan. “How many times have you told me that you're a manly man?”  
Luhan rolled his eyes. “I don't wanna talk about this.”  
“You brought up being a manly man, thouuuuugh!” Sehun attempted to tickle Luhan, who swatted his hand away, failing at containing a smile.  
“You two are really cute,” Manager ge said softly.  
Luhan couldn't believe his ears.  
“Well, thank you. Are you dating anyone?” Sehun asked, only to have Luhan laugh loudly. “In his dreams.”  
Manager ge shot him a grimace, before getting up to collect dishes. “No. I'm too busy with a child named Luhan.”  
“I tried to set you up with that lady at the company building, though.”  
“She's like twenty years older than me!” Manager ge hollered from the kitchen, Sehun laughing and clapping his hands. “You two are funny.” He stood, stacking his and Luhan's dishes. “Let's go wash dishes.”  
“Manager ge's doing it.”  
“C'mon, the man cooked for us.”  
Luhan sighed, getting up and following Sehun into the kitchen.  
“We're gonna wash dishes,” Sehun announced, sitting the dishes in his arms next to the sink.  
“Are you sure?” Manager ge questioned, running dish water.  
Sehun quickly nodded. “Thank you for cooking again.”  
“You're welcome...thanks for doing the dishes. If you guys need me, I'll be in the living room.” He left the kitchen, Luhan walking around to the other side of the sink. “Do you guys still wash dishes at the dorm?” He immediately regretted that question, as it was stupid. Of course they still did. But, he honestly didn't know what to talk about with Sehun.  
“Yep. It's still absolute Hell and still takes forever.”  
“I remember when me and you washed dishes that one time and timed it, it took us like an hour to wash all those dishes, right?”  
“Yeah,” Sehun sighed. “I always try to disappear immediately after eating dinner so I don't get stuck washing dishes. You're my only dish washing partner.” He kissed Luhan's forehead, Luhan laughing softly at the cheesy compliment.  
He hated washing dishes with a passion, like any normal person.  
But, at least it was with Sehun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When him and Sehun went back up into his room, Luhan locked his room door. ‘’Now…’’ He walked over to bed, climbing back into Sehun’s lap, but facing him instead of the screen this time. “No one could come in if they wanted.” He said this with a smirk, hands settling on Sehun's shoulders, who was running his fingertips up and down Luhan's back. “Well, what if someone wanted to come in here? Because…maybe, they hear you screaming?” A smirk slowly came across his lips.  
“Too bad for them.” Luhan brought his face closer to Sehun's, their lips meeting in a kiss. Sehun's hands went from rubbing Luhan's back to gripping his waist, sucking and slightly pulling Luhan's bottom lip before bringing his lips back in for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss before moving to kiss and suck on the milky expanse of the latter’s neck. Luhan’s lips were agape, eyes closed as Sehun drove his mind deeper into an animalistic state of lust.  
“Please, fuck me,” Luhan breathed against Sehun's ear. “Please.”  
He was told to be patient, before being pushed to the bed. Sehun picked up the TV remote to play the movie once more to serve as background noise that they definitely were gonna need for the noises about to be made. He then got off the bed. “Wait a second.”  
“What are you doing?” Luhan asked.  
“Something.” Sehun replied, grinning stupidly at Luhan as he opened his suitcase and rummaged around before pulling out a black bag. He came back to the bed, sitting the bag next to Luhan. Before he could question its contents, Sehun intoxicated him once more with a kiss, stopping his hands that were attempting to take off his shirt. ‘’Be patient, baby.” Luhan received a kiss on the chin before Sehun sat up, reaching into the black bag. He pulled out a small clear container that contained a bullet--unbeknownst to Luhan. It looked like a metal egg to him.  
“I was gonna send you this,” Sehun explained as he carefully opened the container, pulling out the device.  
“What is it?”  
“You'll see.”  
Just how in the hell was Sehun buying all this kinky shit? How did no one in the dorm ever catch him with them? He couldn't have been buying it at a st--  
Luhan's wandering mind came to a halt as he moaned loudly, feeling a vibrating sensation against his nipple.  
So, that's what it was.  
“Feels good, doesn't it?”  
Luhan slowly nodded, glancing down. “Yeah…’’  
Sehun concentrated quite closely at the task at hand, bringing his free hand to Luhan's other nipple, slowly running his thumb over it. Luhan whined, biting his lip as he watched Sehun fingers going to work along with the vibrator (in Luhan’s mind, the vibrating metal egg).  
Sehun removed both his hand and the vibrator, pulling up Luhan's shirt. He ran his tongue against a nipple, before bringing the vibrator to rub against it. Luhan hissed, his body tensing, fingers digging into the bed sheets. His erection was becoming uncomfortably, painfully strained against his pants. Sehun glanced down at the obvious outline of Luhan's dick. “You know some people can cum just from what I'm doing right now,” he simply stated.  
Luhan wanted to protest, he wanted much more than this, even though it felt damn good. But, Sehun showed no signs of stopping, sucking his other nipple and moving the vibrator to it. “Oh, they've gotten so hard.”  
Just like something else, Luhan thought. He felt the heat pooling in his stomach, trying to push it back. Would begging even help?  
Sehun was no fool. He knew Luhan wanted more. Usually, it wouldn't work on him, but he was feeling generous tonight. “You want more, don't you, baby?”  
“Yes,” Luhan gasped. “Please, give me more, Daddy. Please…”  
“Of course, sweetie.” Sehun moved to sit between Luhan’s legs, unbuttoning his pants, Luhan lifting his hips as they slid down and off his legs along with his underwear. It was a bit awkward--here he was completely naked while Sehun still had on all of his clothes.  
Sehun slid the vibrator down from his past position. He pushed Luhan's legs up, directing him to hold them open. He fixated his gaze between Luhan’s thighs, sucking three fingers before sliding them into Luhan, who made a noise of pain. He always did this to himself, but Sehun’s fingers were much longer and thicker. The pain wasn’t unbearable, though.  
“Mm, good boy. Keeping yourself nice and stretched out like I said.” Sehun wrapped his free hand around Luhan's dick, slowly jacking it; ever so often rubbing the slit when his hand would reach the top.  
Luhan moaned loudly, closing his eyes, occasionally looking down at Sehun, whose fingers thrusted faster, occasionally scissoring.  
“Ugh, fuuuuuck,” Luhan drew out, spreading his legs wider, Sehun's fingers going deeper. Sehun grabbed the vibrator, replacing his fingers with it. He pushed it in with his thumb, deep enough to where he couldn't see it anymore. He then turned the switch up to the highest speed, Luhan crying out, his legs subconsciously closing. Sehun pushed them apart once more, reprimanding Luhan as he did so. He then pushed two fingers in alongside the vibrator, slowly thrusting them.  
“Oh, shit,” Luhan breathed, his eyes rolling back.  
“This is what you wanted, sweetheart?” Sehun inquired in a soft tone.  
“Yes, this is exactly what I wanted, Daddy…” Luhan drooled against the pillow, nails digging into his legs. Sehun used a finger to grind the vibrator, Luhan grinding his hips in unison, lips parted as uncontrollable moans left his throat.  
“Oh, I know, baby. This feels too good, but I know you can take it,” Sehun cooed, before his mouth joined his hand on Luhan's dick, both moving in quick unison. Luhan moved his hips faster, his mind only focused on one objective.  
Sehun moaned around his length, bobbing his head faster. He knew Luhan's body quite well, so he knew he was close, which was absolutely perfect.  
Luhan spread his legs wider and turned his hips hard, crying out as he closed his eyes.  
Sehun looked up at him, always in love with those expressions and noises made in moments like this.  
Right when Luhan was on the edge of an orgasm, Sehun slowed down his mouth and hand, his other hand reaching over to turn off the vibrstor.  
“No, please, Daddy,” Luhan whined, looking down.  
“I'm gonna let you cum, just not at this moment,” Sehun stated, getting back on the bed, slowly pulling the vibrator out of Luhan. “Because, I know you want more. Right?”  
Luhan quickly nodded, Sehun smiling softly at him. He quickly discarded of his own clothes, sitting back between Luhan’s thighs, reaching into the black bag once more, pulling out a bottle of lube, prepping himself. He then held Luhan's legs in the air, slowly pushing himself inside. Luhan gripped the sheets, face contorting in pain. “Ouch.”  
“Sorry, sweetheart.” Sehun grabbed the TV remote again, turning the TV up a bit more before moving both hands to the bed, Luhan's legs supported by his arms.  
He began thrusting, albeit slowly. He focused his gaze focusing on Luhan's face. Luhan closed his eyes, softly moaning with every thrust of Sehun's hips. “Faster…”  
Sehun did so, his skin beginning to slap loudly against Luhan's.  
“O-ooh, Daddy, yes!” Luhan whined, moving his hands to Sehun's back, his eyes rolling back into his head.  
“This is how you wanted to be fucked, baby?’’  
“Yes!” Luhan nodded quickly, his breathing uneasy. “Nothing feels better than my Daddy…”  
“That's right.” Sehun gripped the sheets,teeth pressed into his bottom lip as he was pumping his hips as fast as he could, the bed hitting the wall and squeaking so loud that there was no way the TV was drowning all of this out. Luhan's moans had turned into screams, his hands moving to Sehun's arms. “Oh, fuuuuuuck…! U-ugh, Daddyyy!” He felt like he was about to cry.  
“I know, baby. Daddy knows he's just fucking you way too good, filling you all the way up with this thick dick.” He brought his lips to Luhan’s, both boys moaning against his each other’s lips.  
Sehun began saying something to Luhan, but he absentmindedly replied, his mind completely consumed in an indescribable pleasure. It was only when Luhan felt his orgasm getting closer and closer that his constant replies of yes became louder, his nails digging themselves into Sehun's skin.  
“Yes, baby, give it to me…” Sweat from Sehun's hair dripped down onto Luhan, who would be grossed out under normal circumstances. His orgasm came through stronger than he expected; strong enough where he had expected to scream, but only a weak gasp left his open lips, his body trembled, his toes repeatedly curled...  
He came down from his high with a deep sigh. His legs were now on the bed and Sehun was smiling softly at him. ‘’Welcome back.’’  
Luhan furrowed his eyebrows. ‘’I didn’t go anywhere.’’  
“Your mind did. I’ve been talking to you for quite some time now.” Sehun laughed, kissing his lips. He then lifted his body, their skin sticking together on account of the sweat. Luhan let out a loud mewl as Sehun pulled out. ‘’Where’s the bathroom?’’ He asked.  
‘’That door...over there.’’ Luhan lazily gestured to the right side of his room, yawning as Sehun got off the bed to retrieve a towel.  
Luhan laid there, eyes closed, listening to the soft hum on the ceiling fan. An overwhelming sense of paranoia washed over him...him and Sehun had been so loud...manager ge had to had heard them...  
Maybe not.  
Hopefully not.  
He was all the way in the livingroom….  
‘’Do you think my manager heard us?’’  
‘’I...don’t know, to be honest. I hope not. If he did, I doubt he’d address it. It’s kinda awkward.’’ Sehun returned back into the room with a towel, sitting on the edge of the bed as he softly wiped Luhan’s stomach.  
Luhan pouted. ‘’Now, I feel bad…’’  
‘’Why?’’  
‘’Because...I mean, this is his house. And we just disrespected it.’’  
Sehun sighed quickly and rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed to put the towel in the dirty clothes hamper across the room. ‘’I’m pretty he’s had sex here, too. And it’s not like we wrecked the room or anything, nothing’s broken.’’  
My ass feels like it is, Luhan thought to himself. That definitely wasn’t worth saying out loud.  
Sehun came back to the bed, laying in front of him simply staring at his face.  
‘’What?’’ Luhan finally said.  
Sehun subtly smiled.‘’Nothing.’’ He brought a hand to Luhan’s face, stroking his cheek. ‘’You get prettier and prettier everyday, you know that?’’  
‘’I do. You tell me all the time.’’ At the same time, Luhan was disbelief at how handsome Sehun was--it was no longer childlike handsomeness. He moved his hand to Sehun’s face, fingers combing through his silky, black hair,  
the strands repeatedly going back into place where they originally lay. His fingers moved to Sehun’s cheek, running across the scar a few times. He was one of the only people who were allowed to touch his scar without Sehun getting hostile. He was one of the only people who knew the story behind said scar, as well. Luhan’s fingers then made a trip to Sehun’s nose, poking it lightly which made the young boy laugh, Luhan laughing in turn. His final stop was Sehun’s lips, his thumb running against the bottom one, slightly pulling it down before his hand rested against the bed once more. Luhan yawned, Sehun moving his arms to hug him tight, but not too tight. ‘’Am I holding you too tight?’’  
‘’No…’’ Luhan rested his head against Sehun’s arm, listening closely to his heartbeat and the cool breath that repeatedly came out against the top of his head.  
It was a simple thing…  
but, God, was it perfect.


	2. Day one

Sure enough when Luhan woke up, Sehun was asleep in the bed next to him the next morning, snoring softly with a small puddle of drool next to his mouth.   
Luhan smiled, running his fingers across Sehun's face, causing him to twitch and moan slightly. Cutie.  
''I almost hit you,'' Sehun said lowly, eyes still closed.   
Luhan laughed incredously. ''What?''   
''Your fingers...they, like...felt like a spider. Or something...''   
''....what?''   
''I don't know.'' Sehun stretched with a loud moan, finally opening his eyes, halfway sitting up as he searched for his phone, locating and laying back down with it, his camera facing him and Luhan. ''Good morning for the group chaaaat...'' Luhan covered his face, Sehun snapping the picture before bringing his phone back down.   
''Were the other members in your plan?'' Luhan questioned. Sehun scoffed, nodding. ''Everyone was in on it. Even your parents.''   
Luhan's mouth hung open, Sehun laughing and proceeding to hug him. ''I love youuuuu!''  
''Sure.'' Luhan laid there motionless, feeling a bit salty. Even his damn parents...  
Sehun let him go. ''So. What do you wanna do today? Oooh, can we go to Starbucks for breakfast?''  
''Before we do anything, I need to take a shower. I don't know about you.'' Luhan sat up, fingers rubbing the crust in the corners of his eyes.  
''I'll just take one with you,'' Sehun replied casually.   
Luhan looked at him with raised eyebrows. ''What?''   
''I'll just take one with you'' Sehun repeated, resting his head on his hand. ''What's the problem?'  
''You just said it so casually.''   
The younger shrugged, momentarily closing his eyes. ''We used to shower together all the time.''   
''True...'' Luhan pulled back the covers, walking across the room to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, hand running underneath the water droplets to make sure it was warming properly.   
Sehun came into the bathroom not too long after, examining himself in the mirror. ''Uh-oh, looks like I need to shave...'' He leaned towards the glass, rubbing his upper lip.   
Luhan narrowed his eyes. ''Shave what?''  
''My mustache?''   
''I mean, maybe you have a little peach fuzz, but...'' Luhan's words trailed off due to Sehun quickly glaring at him, causing him to chuckle. ''Did I offend you or something?''  
''I defintley have a mustache. Peach fuzz is for preteens.'' Sehun leaned closer to the glass, fingers rubbing over his upper lip.   
Whatever. ''I don't have time for this.'' Luhan slid open the shower door, stepping in.   
''You love me, though.'' The shower door opened once more, Luhan busy lathering soap into his hair.  
''Hey,'' Sehun whispered, his hands sliding against Luhan's slick waist. ''Do you remember all those times we had sex in the shower?''   
And, so, with that statement, began a particulrarly long and ennervating shower.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After intense deliberation within his closet, Luhan decided to wear a shirthis fans gave him with a cartoon fawn playing with a red string that had gotten caught in its antlers, jeans cuffed at the bottom, and red Toms. He waltzed out his closet, doing a spin before posing with his hands on his hips. ''How do I look?''   
''Cute as always. 10/10.'' Sehun decided to keep it simple with a white v neck, jeans with occasional rips, and classic Adidas.   
''Thaaanks.'' Luhan turned to his full body mirror, fingers running through his hair, making sure his fringe was just right. ''Should I keep my hair like this or part it in the middle?''   
''It looks cute how it is.'' Sehun slowly walked up up behind Luhan, arm outstretched with his phone in it. ''Photo shoot!"  
Luhan quickly struck a pose--double peace signs as Sehun widened his eyes and made duck lips. The camera shuttered and they changed poses--Sehun hugged Luhan from behind who did one peace sign, eyes closed. The final pose, Sehun kissed Luhan's cheek who did an exaggereated shocked expression. ''I'm sending these to the group chaaat,'' Sehun sang as Luhan did final touches to his face. ''Alright, let's go.''   
The two walked out the room and downstairs, Luhan calilng out for his manager. ''Gege!''   
''What?''   
''Sehun and I are gonna walk to Starbucks, okay?''   
Momentarily silence. ''Are you sure you don't wanna ride?''   
''Yeah, we'll be fine!''   
''Ah...okay, see you later!''   
As soon as they walked outside, sunlight attacked their eyes. Luhan squinted, turning back into the house. ''Hell no.''   
''Where are you going?!'' Sehun called out as he ran upstairs.   
''To get my sunglasses!''  
''Hm, never prepared.'' Sehun slid on a pair of sunglasses, leaning against the doorway as he waited for Luhan. He soon came back, oversized sunglasses adorning his face.   
''Damn, took you long enough!''   
''Whatever.''  
The walk to Starbucks was tranquil until they hit the main roads. That marked the start of high-pitched screaming, cameras flashing, hands shakily holding out pictures to be autographed, gifts being thrusted into their direction...  
Sehun picked up their pace once Starbucks was in site, almost hitting a light jog, finally making it inside. Luhan directed Sehun to find them a table as he ordered their food.   
''Why'd you sit all the way back here?'' Luhan questioned with a laugh, when he later approached the table of Sehun's choice, awkwardly mannuerving his body to sit two green tea frappes on the table, his hand lightly tossing down the rustling bags that contained their sandwiches before he sat down.   
''I...I guess it'd be more personal? I don't know.'' Sehun prooceded to laugh. ''Everyone in the group chat is going crazy over our pictures right now, oh, my God.'' He turned his phone around for Luhan to read. Chanyeol had sent multiple messages: ''U GUYS HAVE THE BEST FUCKN AESTHETIC EVER JFC'', ''I SHOULD'VE CAME TO BEIJING'', ''IM MAKING U GUYS MY PHONE BACKGROUND'', ''I DID IT YOU GUYS ARE MY BACKGROUND NOW I HOPE UR HAPPY #HUNHAN"  
Luhan erupted into laughter, clapping his hands. ''I think Chanyeol might be a bigger than our actual fans!''  
''I'm saying!'' Sehun took a sip of his drink. ''Soooo...what do you wanna do today?  
Luhan sighed, looking up at the dimmed sky light over their table.''Hm...we...can....oh! We can go to Shijingshan!''  
Sehun's nose wrinkled. ''Isn't that the fake Disney World place?''  
If Luhan made a dollar for everytime he heard that.... ''Shijingshan is nothing like Disney world, it has its own....appeal.''  
Sehun shrugged. ''I'm just saying what I've heard.''   
''We're gonna have fun, trust me.''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luhan was instantly brought back to his childhood when he and Sehun arrived at Shijingshan--well, everything wowed him much more when he was child and the paints on the buildings were much more bright and vibrant compared to their dull state as of now. Child Luhan also didn't have to deal with people following him, constantly taking pictures, asking for pictures, autographs, and the likes.   
Sehun, being the adrenaline driven kid he really was, had convinced Luhan after incessant nagging to ride the rollercoaster with him. Luhan had silently prayed that said rollercoaster was out of service on their way over in the taxi.   
Now, Luhan was praying that he didn't die.   
‘’This is gonna be so much fun!’’ Sehun squeaked, legs swinging. Luhan gave a wry smile as a reply, hands gripping tight on the worn neon green seat handles that were uncomfortably pressing against his cheeks. The ride attendant wished everyone a safe and happy ride, the tires squealing against the track as the carts trembled up a hill. ''Ooooooooh...'' Sehun's eyes were wide with anticipation. Luhan let out a small breath, palms sweaty with fear as the ride reached the top of the hill. Slowly, it began to tip over-- and Luhan screamed louder than he ever had in his life as the rollercoaster began to zip across the track. He clumsily reached out for Sehun’s hand, the younger holding onto it harder than Luhan anticipated and liked. He was too scared to complain about it, though. Even if he wasn't, the wind seemed to have an invisible hand that reached right down his throat, hindering any form of speech.   
Tears stung in his eyes, the wind blew his hair in various directions, and all Luhan could think about was that one scene from Final Destination where the rollercoaster fell apart and everyone on it quite grusome and horribly.   
When the ride came to an end, Sehun was clapping while displeased grandpa Luhan’s lips were pursed into a thin line, hair resembling that an evil scientist. The seats unlocked and Luhan got out, Sehun quickly catching him as his legs buckled. ‘’Are you okay?’’  
‘’Yeah...just...never again.’’ He patted Sehun’s arm that was around his waist to steady him.   
Sehun laughed, keeping an arm around Luhan for support, the other working to fix his boyfriend's hair. ‘’Damn, the wind really did a number on your hair.’’   
‘’I should’ve went for a bed head look today. Then, it wouldn't have mattered.’’   
And, almost as for payback for Sehun making him ride that damned death trap, Luhan’s competitive streak was ignited as the two made their way into the amusement park arcade. ‘’No one has ever beaten me at…’’ was the first thing that came out of Sehun’s mouth at every game they played. Sure enough, he beat Luhan at foosball, Mario Kart, various two-person shooters, and even connect 4. Luhan, on the other hand, had beaten Sehun at Flappy Bird, jet ski racing, storm stopper, and basketball. The tie breaker was Dance Dance Revolution--fans and strangers to EXO alike had gathered around to watch the intense match. The stakes were high for both parties--the loser had to buy the other funnel cake.  
It was not only a match between Sehun and Luhan, but their fans as well. Some were chanting Sehun’s name while others were chanting Luhan’s name.   
Sehun was chanting his own name along with his fans, occasionally glancing at Luhan and smirking. The scores were close, nearly tired, too close to tell a winner even the song was nearing an end.  
Luhan’s legs were on fire and threatened to buckle on numerous occasions--he hadn’t danced this hard since being in EXO.   
The song came to an end, spectators oohing as both boy's scores slowly rose to their final numbers on the screen.   
The winner…..  
was Luhan!   
Luhan and team Luhan all erupted into cheers, Luhan jumping and down as he cheered, turning around to give his fans high fives.   
Sehun’s team gave him words of encouragement, Sehun assuring him that it was alright. ''It's just a game!''   
‘’No one has ever beaten you at Dance Dance Revolution, though!” Luhan taunted. Sehun stood there, staring at him with a grimace. Luhan pouted and hugged him, the crowd awwing. ''We're still friends, though, right?''   
Sehun slowly smiled, hugging him back. ''Duh.''   
They mingled with their fans for a few moments, before leaving the arcade and going to the funnel cake booth. ‘’One funnel cake, please,’’ Sehun dryly said, handing his money to the cashier as Luhan stood off to the sid. He received his precious funnel cake soon after, nearly wanting to cry tears of joy. ‘’I love funnel cake so much…’’  
‘’I can tell.’’ Sehun slowly shook his head at Luhan as they aimlessly walked through the amusement park.   
Luhan sighed and tore off a piece of funnel cake, holding it to Sehun, who’s face instantly brightened, taking a bite. ‘’It’s really good!’’  
‘’I know, right? Shijingshan has the best funnel cakes.’’ Luhan abruptly stopped walking, putting his free hand on Sehun’s chest. ‘’I want that bear.’’   
Sehun followed Luhan's gaze to a dart game booth where sure enough one those life size, back breaking heavy bears was a prize. ''I'll try to win it for you.''   
‘’Yay!’’ Luhan followed behind Sehun to the booth, both of them greeting the owner. He got five darts and had to get one either on or close to the bull’s eye to win. Sehun picked up the first dart and let out a sigh, biting his lip as he threw the dart...only to have it hit the ground.   
‘’Four more tries, it’s okay!’’ Luhan encouraged. Sehun picked up the next dart, and it followed the first one’s fashion. When he was down to his fifth and final dart, all except the fourth one had landed on the board, but that one was no where near the board.   
‘’Okay,’’ Sehun said with a sigh. He momentarily closed one eye as to focus better on the centre. He threw….and missed.  
Luhan pouted hard, stamping one foot. ‘’Aw man.’’  
‘’I’m sorry.’’ Sehun shrugged apologetically.   
The booth owner sighed, turning to take down the bear. ''Since you boys are both so cute, you can have him for free.''  
‘’Really?!’’ Luhan squeaked, eyes lighting up. The woman nodded quickly. Both he and Sehun bowed and thanked her multiple times, Sehun turning his back to her so she could put the bear on for a piggyback ride.   
''What should we name him?'' Luhan asked Sehun.   
''...Xiong.''  
Luhan laughed. ''You wanna name the bear ''bear''?''  
Sehun nodded, adjusting Xiong on his back.   
''Well...okay, then. Xiong it is. Are you ready to go?’’   
‘’Can we go on the Ferris wheel before we go?''   
Luhan sighed. He had conquered his fear of rollercoasters...might as well knock the Ferris wheel out, too. ‘’Yeah.’’ Not to mention, the Ferris Wheel was much more peaceful. No 1000 mph wind that fucked up his hair and no thoughts of Final Destination.   
Xiong sat between his Daddies, Sehun ‘’ooohing’’ immediately as the creaky Ferris wheel began to turn, his phone recording every moment for the group chat. He turned the camera to Luhan and Xiong. ‘’You guys are excited, right?’’   
‘’Not very much,'' Luhan said, eyes wide with fear.  
''What about you, my son?'' Sehun zoomed in on Xiong. ‘’This is you guy’s nephew, Xiong. Luhan and I conceived him and Luhan gave birth to him all in 5 minutes.''   
‘’That’s right,’’ Luhan said out of frame. ‘’We don’t know how he turned out to be a bear, though.’’  
‘’Maybe Luhan cheated on me, I’m not--ouch!’’ Sehun’s sentence was cut short as Luhan slapped him in the arm. ‘’ANYWAYS,'' he continued, ''I’m not gonna get a DNA test, I love Xiong regardless.’’ He turned the camera back outwards, squealing. ‘’We’re getting really high!’’   
Luhan held onto Xiong tight. ‘’You’re gonna protect Daddy, right? He’s getting really scared right now…’’  
‘’Yes, Daddy’s gonna protect you, baby,’’ Sehun cooed, turning the camera back to Luhan, who rolled his eyes. ‘’I wasn't speaking to you, you nasty fool.’’ Luhan’s eyes suddenly went wide. ‘’Oh my god, it’s so high…’’  
Sehun, on the other hand, admired the view, turning his phone in all directions. ‘’You guys really should’ve came to Beijing.’’   
Their cart came to a stop and Luhan looked around in awe. ‘’Oh, my God…’’  
‘’It’s so pretty!’’ Sehun screamed. He turned the camera back on Luhan. ‘’Are you scared?’’  
‘’Hell yes!’’ He was paralyzed against the seat, eyes large and darting around as his hands had a death grip on Xiong's head.  
‘’Do you think anyone could see us from up here?’’  
Luhan quickly shook his head. ‘’I doubt it.’’  
‘’Good, because I’ve been wanting to kiss you for quite some time now.’’ With that, Sehun leaned over, kissing his cheek, Luhan turning his head for their lips to meet in a kiss. He continued to hug Xiong tightly, the thought that this felt like a romance movie passing through his mind. Here he was, kissing Sehun on top of the ferris wheel as the sun went down. Total romance movie shit.   
Sehun pulled back, kissing the tip of Luhan’s nose, causing him to blush. ‘’I love you.’’   
‘’I love you, too.’’   
‘’I wanted to kiss you all day, but…fans. People. Society.’’  
Luhan slowly nodded. ‘’I'm fully aware.''   
Sehun then kissed Xiong’s nose, resting his head against the bear as the ferris wheel slowly began its journey back down. ‘’Bye, guys.’’ He and Luhan waved to the camera, Luhan holding one of Xiong’s paws to wave as Sehun ended the video.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘’Welcome back,’’ Manager ge greeted as Sehun and Luhan walked inside of the house, his hand rubbing Xiong’s head. ‘’Your back must be killing you, Sehun! That bear really is huge.’’   
‘’Yeah, he is pretty heavy…’’ Sehun sat Xiong on the ground in the foyer, sighing hard. ‘’Our son really needs to loose some weight.''  
Manager ge raised his eyebrows. ‘’Your what now?’’  
‘’Our son,’’ Luhan repeated, putting a hand on Xiong’s head. ‘’We had a baby in five minutes, Gege.’’  
Manager ge stared at the two boys. ‘’You kids are weird,’’ he stated before walking off back into the living room. ‘’If you guys are hungry, I have some leftover Pad Thai on the kitchen counter,’’ he added, before taking his resident spot on the couch in the livingroom.   
‘’Yeahhh, I’m actually starving.’’ Sehun patted his stomach.   
‘’Well, I’m gonna go put Xiong in my room, can you make our plates?’’  
‘’Gotcha.’’   
Luhan grunted, picking up Xiong bridal style, carrying him upstairs on wobbly legs, collapsing with him onto the bed. ‘’Okay,’’ he gasped, pulling back the covers, putting Xiong underneath them. He kissed his nose, before stroking his fur, and leaving the room. The hum of the microwave grew louder as he approached the kitchen, finding Sehun staring into the microwave, a fork hanging out of his mouth.   
‘’Wanna eat on the back porch?’’ Luhan suggested.   
''Sure,'' Sehun said lowly, still focusing on the microwave. Luhan rubbed his back and stroked his hair. ‘’You need to moisturize your hair, baby, it’s so dry.’’   
‘’I know.’’   
‘’And you should stop dying it so much. Well, I know it's not your choice, but still.’’   
Sehun looked up at Luhan. ‘’You sound like my Dad.''   
Luhan smiled softly, patting his head. ‘’I am older than you, so….’’  
''And I thought I was the Daddy.'' Sehun slowly shook his head, turning to look back into the microwave.   
''Oh, my God.'' Luhan felt his face get hot with embarassment, Sehun glancing at him with a lascivious expression. The microwave beeped and Sehun hit the open button, retrieving their food, carefully holding it as Luhan directed him the back porch--it overlooked a backyard with an unfortunately drained out pool, and was decorated much how a living room would be with plush couches and a TV. ‘’Why is the pool drained?’’ Sehun whined.   
‘’My manager is cheap. He only fills the pool in the summer.’’   
‘’Oh, well,’’ Sehun sighed, sitting next down next to Luhan on one of the couches, handing him his food.   
‘’Sehun, can I ask you a question?’’  
‘’Of course.’’   
‘’So. I don’t know, but like….do you feel like our relationship is the same in real life as it is when we text?’’   
Sehun’s eyebrows slowly furrowed, so Luhan elaborated further. ‘’Like, our emotional connection...?’’  
‘’Oh. Yeah? Why, do you not think it’s the same?’’ Sehun slightly leaned over to look into Luhan’s eyes.  
‘’...well...I...ugh, I don’t know what I’m trying to say, forget it.’’  
‘’No, no. Baby, if you there’s something wrong, tell me.’’ Sehun sat his food on the table, hugging Luhan to him with one arm. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ He coaxed.  
Luhan’s vision blurred with tears. ‘’This is probably gonna sound stupid to you, but...like...I’m so nervous about how I act around you because we’ve been apart from so long...so, I feel like you won’t like me anymore because I'm not the way I used to be.'' He shrugged, sniffling.   
Sehun wiped Luhan's tear stained cheeks. ‘’I still love you just as much as when we saw each other every day. I still loved you just as much through all those text messages.’’ He smiled lovingly at Luhan, kissing his forehead. ‘’Being with you right now is all I care about right now. I don't doubt, and don't think I ever will doubt coming to see you. Hell, I spent a month planning all of this out. You have nothing to worry about. Okay?''  
Luhan nodded, Sehun pulling him into a hug. God, Luhan couldn't get enough of his hugs. Sehun let go of him and he sighed, feeling an invisible weight lift from his chest.   
‘'Nothing else you need to tell me?''  
‘’No...I think I'm good. No, wait, one thing.''  
Sehun raised his eyebrows.   
''I'm still salty about your master plan.''  
''OH, GOD.''   
The night wore on, Sehun and Luhan binged on those random, albeit weird Cinemax movies. By the time the sky was full of stars, the two were wrapped tightly in a blanket, staring up at the sky.   
‘’I wonder we can see the star the fans bought Chen,’’ Luhan whispered, yawning as he adjusted his body against Sehun’s.   
Sehun shrugged slowly, staring blankly at the sky. ‘’I don’t know, I don’t even know what the star is supposed to look like. It might be up there. Hell…’’ He proceeded to yawn, resting his head on his hand.   
Luhan was drifting in and out of sleep, trying to keep his head up. Sehun began to stroke his hair. ‘’Go to sleep if you’re sleepy.’’   
‘’No...I don’t wanna leave you awake alone..’’   
‘’It’s fine. I know you’re tired.’’ Sehun kissed the top of his head.   
‘’Yeah, I am pretty….’’ Luhan’s sentence drifted off as he drifted off to sleep. 

a/n: i wanted to show the fluffy side of Hunhan in this chapter lmao I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is when the DRAMA STARTS **CUE KILL BILL SIRENS*


	3. Day two

''Luhan, wake up! Why in the hell are you sleeping on the porch?!''  
‘’Hm?!” Luhan jerked awake from the sudden booming voice that merged with his sleeps. His eyes were now wide in drowsy shock, his manager standing over him, looking absolutely livid.  
''Why the hell are you...'' Manager ge began to repeat himself, only to shake his head. ''It doesn't matter. Hurry up and get dressed before we're late!"  
Luhan turned his head to one side in confusion. ‘’Late for what?!’’ ’  
''You have got to be kidding me. Your interview and photoshoot?'' His manager rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning to walk back into the house, Luhan’s facial expression turning to sheer horror. FUCK.  
‘’What’s going on…’’ Sehun moaned, slowly beginning to wake up himself. Luhan didn’t bother to reply, sleepily stumbling into the house. He had been so damned absorbed with Sehun that he totally forgot about this interview and photoshoot combo. Great.  
Just great.  
Life always kept him on his toes.  
He took a quick shower, too quick for him to be fully clean in his opinion, but he didn't wanna hear his manager’s loud ass, scary yell again.  
''What's going on?'' Sehun questioned, coming in the room as Luhan wriggled into a pair of sweatpants.  
''I forgot that I have an interview and photoshoot this morning,'' Luhan quickly said, struggling to put on a shirt due to the speed he was going at. . ''You better hurry up and get ready before you get left.’’  
Sehun groaned, beginning to move around frantically like Luhan, the two occasionally running past and into each other. He didn't have enough time to take a bath, so he changed into a different shirt and jeans, accompanied by a few spritz of cologne.  
''Luhan!" Manager ge called from downstairs.  
''I'm coming!" Luhan wrapped his headphones around his cellphone, running out his room and down the stairs. ''Sehun, c'mon!"'  
''Coming!'' Sehun ran behind Luhan, the two bustling out of the front door and into Luhan’s manager’s Mercedes.  
Luhan yawned, putting his head in Sehun’s lap. ‘’I really...really...really don’t wanna do this.’’  
‘’What company is it for?’’ Sehun draped an arm around Luhan, his other supporting his head that was leaning against the window.  
‘’Hell if I know. I think it’s just some gossip site.’’  
''I hope they don't cancel this interview,'' Manger ge mumbled to himself, getting into the car and soon backing out of the driveway.  
''We have like...an hour until the interview.'' Luhan stated, matter-of-factly.  
''It takes 45 minutes to get there, Luhan, and that’s with no perfect. But, we live in Beijing, so.’’ He smiled wryly. ‘’We're gonna make it late, probably just a little bit, though.''  
Luhan sighed, shifting his body to get comfortable.  
''Why the hell were you guys sleeping on the back porch?'' Manager ge questioned, causing both Sehun and Luhan to erupt into giggles. ‘’What, why is that funny?’’  
''It’s not, it’s not, it’s just the way you said it. But, honestly,we went out there to eat and watch movies and kinda lost track of time…’’ Luhan said.  
'’Oh. Because, I was confused as Hell when I came into your room to wake you up and saw that bear in the bed.''  
Both boys erupted into laughter again, Manager ge shaking his head. ‘’Why do you guys keep laughing at me?’’  
‘’I honestly just laugh whenever anyone cusses,’’ Sehun admitted.  
‘’I’m just thinking about how funny your reaction probably was. But, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.’’  
‘’It’s okay…’’ Manager ge hesitated before speaking again. ‘’I hope you’re ready for questions about Sehun.’’  
Luhan’s stomach turned with fear. ‘’Yeah, I know they’re gonna ask about him. Trust me, I know what to say.’’  
‘’Are you sure? Don’t you wanna practice your answers?’’  
Luhan sighed exasperatedly. ‘’Can I go back to sleep instead?’’  
‘This is for you. I don’t want, you don’t want, and I’m sure Sehun doesn’t want you to slip up and say something that gives away too much.The last thing you need is a scandal, you’re just starting to get your name off the ground again, Luhan.’’  
‘’I know, Gege,’’ Luhan replied in an annoyed tone. He didn’t like to talk or about his ''scandal''. All it did was bring back all those memories of all those nasty things he read about himself on online.  
‘’I don’t know...Luhan does pretty good in interviews,’’ Sehun chimed in, Luhan instantly agreeing with him.  
Manager ge sighed. ‘’Alright, then. If you say so.’’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luhan genuinely thought himself to be prepared for any question that was to be thrown at him about Sehun, but it both slightly disgusted and made him nervous when the woman interviewing him, an extremely bubbly 20-something-year old named Jia, saw Sehun and said, ‘’ooh, looks like I’m gonna have to change up my questions!”’ in the most enthusiastic, yet conniving tone.  
Lovely.  
''Alright, so this shouldn’t take long, only a few questions,’’Jia informed as she and Luhan sat down, Luhan nodding. His makeup artist did final touches to his concealer before quickly running off to the side. Luhan sighed softly, eyes locking with Sehun’s, who was standing with his manager off to side. He waved at Luhan and winked, causing him to blush a bit.  
''Okay, three, two...'' The director pointed to Jia, who directed her attention Luhan. ''So, today, I’m here with Luhan, Luhan thank you for joining me today!’’  
''Thank you for having me." Luhan smiled warmly, doing his best to look comfortable, despite the spotlights that were giving him a headache and causing sweat to form on his forehead and cheeks.  
''Alright, so let's get into some questions.'' Jia looked down at the cards in her hands, before looking back up at Luhan. “Tell us a little bit about your newest song, Excited.''  
''Excited is a song that's perfect for the club and hanging out with your friends...you know, that kind of atmosphere. It's one of my favorite songs that I've written so far.''  
''What...or I should say, whom was your inspiration for it?'' Jia’s eyes narrowed slightly, obviously searching for a shift in Luhan’s facial expreassion.  
''Um...nothing, really,'' Luhan said with a stiff laugh, although Sehun's name sat in the back of his mind. ''Honestly, I just thought it'd be a song many people could relate to. Someone really catches your eye and you want to be with them, they're the only thing on your mind...that kinda thing.''  
Jia smirked. ''Ah, so is there anyone that's on your mind as of late, anyone catching your eye?''  
''All of my fans.’’  
''No one in this room?'' She pressed.  
This fucking lady. Luhan searched his mind for a witty answer. ''You, of course.”  
Jia laughed, covering her blushing face. ''Don’t say that, I don’t think your fans are gonna be too happy with me! Okay, okay, so how would you view your success so far?''  
''My success...it's just starting to...get off its feet. I have a long way to go.’’  
''Well, what are you plans for 2016, then?’’  
''Definitely more music...hopefully more movies. Hopefully a tour...and hopefully a TV role.''  
''Oh, a TV role! What kinda show would you like to do?”  
“I get scared very easily, but I kinda would like to do something like The Walking Dead. It's ironic, though, because I think I'd be terrified on the set,” Luhan laughed.  
“What places would you like to tour to?''  
''Hmmmmmm. Of course some places here in China...South Korea...North America...how about I just say the whole world?'' He nodded enthusiastically.  
''Sounds like a good answer to me and probably even better to all your fans. Alright, so I see you've brought Sehun here with you today!''  
Everyone on set clapped as the camera momentarily panned to Sehun, who shyly waved.  
''Tell us a little about your relationship with Sehun.'' Jia leaned in towards Luhan, eagerly awaiting his response.  
''Well,'' Luhan sighed. ''Sehun has been a good friend of mine for many years, he's like my little brother. I care about him alot, so I'm always looking after him. We haven't seen each other for quite some time since I live here now, so he actually surprised me with a visit.”  
''Really, how sweet!” Jia put a hand over her heart, swooning.  
Luhan nodded in agreement. “Yes, he's...a sweet kid.”  
“So...then how do you feel when you see fans say oh, well, they're obviously more than friends?''  
Luhan scoffed, shaking his head. ''I think it's ridiculous. Quite ridiculous. Sehun and I are just friends, that's all we're ever be. I don't see him that way--or any guy, for that matter. Never have, never will.’’  
''You two do appear to be quite close, though.'' A subtle, malicious grin tugged at Jia’s lips.  
Luhan forced an expression of disgust to such a notion. ''So, that automatically means we’re dating? I've known him for a little over four years and lived with him, so naturally we'd get very close. My fans know that they’re the only ones for me.’’ Luhan winked at the camera.  
“So for the record--and shippers--you and Sehun are nothing more than friends.”  
Luhan nodded quickly. “Correct. I’ve never dated him and never will. Sorry, guys!” Luhan shrugged at the camera.  
''Well, then! That’s all I have today. Thanks for stopping by, Luhan.''  
“Anytime.” Luhan did a nod.  
“Cut!” The director yelled.  
“You did great! Thank you again,” Jia said, standing to give Luhan a hug, staff coming onto the set to clean it off and prepare it for the photoshoot.  
Luhan did a light jog over to his manager and Sehun. “How did I do?”  
“You did great,” Manager ge said, giving Luhan a hard pat on the back.  
“Yeah.” Sehun said dryly, blankly staring at Luhan.  
Luhan’s smile fell. “What's wrong?’’  
Sehun shook his head, walking off to the snack bar.  
Luhan gave his manager a confused look, who shrugged in response. He began to walk over to Sehun, only to have his name called to come back on set.  
The whole time Luhan took pictures, his mind was picking through why Sehun had acted that way towards him.  
The only reason Luhan could come up was what he said in the interview. But, he didn't even say anything that should've pissed Sehun off...at least to him he didn't.  
And, it’s not like he really had a choice to say what he did.   
Finally the photoshoot was over, Luhan quickly thanking all the staff. He scanned the room for Sehun, but only found his manager. “Where's Sehun?” He asked him.  
“Dressing room. I'm gonna pull the car around, so you go get your stuff.”  
Luhan nodded, walking back to his dressing room, slowly opening the door to find Sehun in the makeup chair, scrolling on his phone. “Are you okay?” He questioned, slowly walking to the side of Sehun.  
''Yeah. I'm fine,'' Sehun replied in that same dry tone from earlier, not looking up at Luhan.  
''Okay, if you're mad about what I said in the interview, I’m sorry it upset you, but I really didn’t have a choice, Sehun.’’  
''I know. It's fine.'' He still hadn't looked up at Luhan, which was started to piss him off.  
''Then, why do you have an attitude?''  
''I don't!'' Sehun yelled, snapping his head to look at Luhan, who jumped back--partly because Sehun yelled and partly because of the inimical expression on his face. Luhan slowly nodded and said nothing more, a lump forming in his throat as he quietly changed back into sweat suit, collected his things and left the dressing room, keeping his head down as he walked out of the studio.  
“Where's Sehun?” Manager ge questioned as Luhan got in the car, sobbing loudly. “Whoaaa, what’s wrong?’’  
“Sehun's mad at me..I guess for what I said in the interview. He just yelled at me in the dressing room. And the way he looked at me…’’ Luhan sobbed harder. ‘’He’s never, ever looked at me like that before, Gege.’’  
His manager turned his head to one side in confusion. “Are you sure that's why he's mad? I mean, Sehun's in the industry, he knows--”  
“There's nothing else he could possibly be mad about! He started acting weird after the interview, so I know that's why he's mad at me.” Luhan snivled, pressing his head against the window.  
His manager stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, at a lost for words. Sehun got into the car soon after, eyes still focused on his phone.  
“Took you long enough,” Manager ge joked, watching Sehun in the rearview mirror, who left his joke unrequited.  
“Well. Okay, then.” Manager ge began to drive, attempting to make small talk. ''Are you guys hungry?”  
Both boys stayed silent, aside from Luhan’s sniffling.  
He sighed. ''You guys like McDonalds, right? I know you do, Luhan.'' He poked Luhan, who was staring down into his lap.  
''McDonalds is fine.'' Luhan finally said, wiping his eyes, stopping as more tears fell from them, mind drifting back to Sehun yelling at him and that God awful expression on his face when he did so.  
''Sehun? What about you?''  
Sehun made a noise of agreement.  
Luhan shifted in his seat, running a hand through his hair as he picked at a spot on his sweatpants. Manager ge glanced at him. “Do you guys have anything fun planned today?”  
Silence.  
“The three of us could go to the mall? I personally need a change of scenery from the house. What do you say, Luhan? Hm?” The older man lightly tapped Luhan's shoulder, before looking in the rearview mirror. “Sehun? What do you think?”  
‘’I don’t care what we do,’’ Luhan said lowly.  
Manager ge slowly nodded, before sighing and cranking up the radio, occasionally singing to Luhan to cheer him up, only to no avail.  
Well...this was awkward.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luhan attempted, and failed at, numerous things to get Sehun to open up to him. He tried directly talking to him--Sehun grimly assured him that all was well, but there was no fucking way that all was well. Luhan then tried indirectly--asking for Sehun’s opinions on various things they saw at the mall, bringing up memories from the dorm...Sehun did speak to him in those moments, but his sentences were short and bland. Manager ge then got involved--he threw an arm around both Luhan and Sehun as they were walking through the mall and said, ‘’Life’s too short to be angry at someone you love, you guys know that? Think about someone you could possibly be mad at right now. Think, is it worth it? If, God forbid, you were to die tomorrow, would want to die with them thinking that you hate them?’’  
Surprisingly, well maybe not--that didn’t work.  
Hell, Luhan even stooped as low as discreetly trying to give Sehun a handjob under the table while they ate in the food court, only to have Sehun roughly shove his hand away.  
So, now here he and Luhan were in Luhan’s bed, his back kept his back turned to Luhan, earphones in.  
Luhan was gonna make a final attempt to get him to open up.  
He slid to Sehun, snaking an arm around his waist,hand moving to slid inside his pants as his lips kissed his back.  
''I'm not in the mood,'' Sehun sighed.  
''You're always in the mood, baby. You’re telling me you don’t wanna fool around?’’  
''I'm tired tonight.'' He grabbed Luhan's arm, pushing it off of him.  
Well, that was that.  
Luhan was done trying to get Sehun to warm up to him. He decided to go vent to his manager, before he said some things to Sehun that he would regret..although he fucked deserved it.  
''Gege...I need to talk to you,'' Luhan said, peeking his head into his manager's bedroom, where the older man was lying across his bed, watching TV.  
''What's wrong?''  
''Take a guess,’’ Luhan sighed, sitting in the chair next to the bed. ''Sehun’s being ridiculously immature about this.’’  
''Yeahhh, he's pretty pissed off at you.''  
''And you saw every time I ask him what's wrong--oh, nothing’s wrong. Like, there's obviously not nothing wrong with you!'' Luhan rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
''I think the best thing you can do is give him some space, he clearly doesn't wanna talk about it. When he's ready to address it, he will.''  
''No, no. Sehun likes to hold grudges, Gege. Like, he'll move on, but then bring it up later to jab you with it and he knows I hate that.'' Luhan slammed a fist down on the arm of the chair, clenching his jaw. ''Looks like I just have to fight him.''  
''What?!''  
''I'm just playing. I guess I'll just give him some space.'' Luhan pouted. ''Like, okay, if you were in his shoes, wouldn't you understand why I said what I said?''  
Manager ge shrugged. ''From a professional standpoint, I do. Then again, I've never had..a relationship like yours. Well, I guess I can relate. I did date a girl back in high school that my family hated, they thought she was a bad influence, so we had to sneak around and keep it secret.''  
''How'd that turn out?''  
''My family never found out and we broke up like most high schoolers.'' Manager ge shrugged. ''Just give him some space like I said, and try to talk to him again tomorrow. I'll go sleep on the couch if you wanna sleep in here.''  
''No, it's fine, I'll take the couch. It's not good for your back, old man.'' Luhan joked, ducking as Manager ge threw a pillow at him on the way out of his room. He went back into his own room, Sehun looking like someone had taken a remote and paused him, as he was completely still, back still turned to Luhan’s side of the bed. Luhan got his phone, headphones, and charger, hesitating before walking out of the room. ''Sehunnie?''  
Sehun took out an earphone, turning to face Luhan. ''What?’’  
''I'm going to sleep on the couch, okay?''  
''Oh, no, no, I'll go. Wouldn't wanna put you out your own room.'' Sehun got out of the bed, quickly gathering his things, walking towards the door.   
''Can I have a kiss?'' Luhan said in a small voice, blinking back tears.   
Sehun hesistated by the door. He turned back around, giving Luhan a quick kiss before turning to leave again, only to have Luhan grab his hand. ''And a hug?''  
Sehun sighed, turning back around once more to hug him. As he tried to pull away, Luhan hugged him tighter. ''I love you. You know that, right?''  
''I do. I love you, too.''  
''I'll ask one more time...are you okay?''  
''I'm fine.'' Sehun broke free of Luhan's grip, finally leaving the room.  
His words from last night echoed in Luhan’s mind as he began to cry, hugging Xiong as he rested his head on him.   
Being with you right now is all I care about right now.You have nothing to worry about. Okay?

 

a/n: lmao bruh okay i might've cried like three tears writing the end of this tbh this chapter is boring af and short imo lmao its p much a set up for the next chapter (-:


	4. Day three

TRIGGER WARNING: homophobia, gender identity, suicide

Maybe Sehun never coming at all would've been better. Yesterday wouldn't have happened had Sehun never came to see Luhan in the first place. His words assuring Luhan that everything would be all fine and damn dandy during his visit were starting to prove themselves as false. Nothing but absolute bullshit.  
Luhan truly wanted to spend all day sulking--partly because he was honestly upset and partly because he hoped Sehun would care about, and thus talk to Luhan if he noticed him staying cooped up in his room all day. Unfornunately, Luhan's loudly grumbling stomach wasn't gonna aceept that. He sighed, getting out his bed and doing a few quick stretches before leaving his room and heading downstairs to make breakfast.  
''Yeah, he fucking said that. No, no, listen--I fully understand that he had no choice or whatever, but the way he responded was completely uncalled for.''  
Luhan quickly stopped outside of kitchen, leaning against a wall to conceal himself as he intently listened to Sehun's phone conversation. His stomach was getting that weird feeling of apprehension in it.  
Sehun let out a deep sigh. '' You know what? Honestly, I try not to think about it, but I got reminded yesterday of how much easier it would be for me to have a girlfriend. I wouldn't have to worry about alot of the shit I'm going through now.''

Oh.

Luhan's hands turned into fists as tears blurred his vision. ''So, that's how you fucking feel?'' He yelled, turning the corner to reveal himself.  
Sehun jumped in response, nearly dropping his phone as he turned to face Luhan. ''Wait, Luhan, it's not what--''  
''I repeatedly asked you yesterday what was wrong and you just gave me this dumbass look, but you can call someone and talk shit about me?''  
Sehun glowered. ''Okay, I wasn't talking shit about you. And...you know what? What you said yesterday in that interview was fucked up, Luhan.  
''Fucked up?!'' Luhan's mouth momentarily hung open in shock. ''Sehun, I don't know if it's because you're so immature or stupid OR a combination of both, but you know good and damn well why I answered those questions the way I did.''  
''Yeah, what everyone else thinks is so much more important than our relationship, right?''  
''What the fuck are you even talking about, no! It's so you and I don't get fired!'' Luhan's voice began to croak, a burning sensation beginning in his throat from yelling. ''You honestly think having a girlfriend will make all of this go away?''  
''Not all of it, but at least I wouldn't have to make the decision of being single to the public for the rest of my life, worry about my family disowning me anymore, and SM constantly on my ass about getting one.''  
Luhan slowly nodded, his body no longer tense. He even had began to smile. ''Well, then. You wanna real girlfriend, go get one. I'll help you get a jump start.'' He turned away from Sehun, briskly walking back towards the stairs.  
''What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' Sehun trailed right on his feet, standing at the bottom of the stairs as Luhan walked up them.  
Luhan said nothing, walking in his room, lugging Sehun's suitcase out of it, and walking over to the stair banister. Sehun gasped and began to yell at Luhan to stop, running up the stairs. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?!''  
Luhan payed no attention, tossing Sehun's suitcase over the stair banister with a grunt. It hit the ground with a loud crash, the handle of it breaking off and skidding across the floor.  
Sehun momentarily stood frozen in shock, before snapping his head to Luhan. ''Are you crazy?!"  
''Actually, I'm fucking insane! For three years, three years, I let you make me into the girlfriend that you truly wanted. Unfornuately, though, no matter how many times you call me your princess or pretty, I will never be a fucking girl!"  
Sehun smirked. ''You're right, you'll never be a girl, but I made you into the girl, I fucked you like the bitch you wish you so badly were.''  
Manager ge's bedroom door swung open, neither Luhan or Sehun noticing as they screamed at each other. ''What the hell is--stop it! STOP IT NOW!" He ran over, standing between Sehun and Luhan, the two navigating around him to continue their screaming match. Manager ge turned around, grabbing Luhan by his waist and pushing him into his room. ''DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM! Sehun--Sehun, wait, please!'' He slammed Luhan's door behind him as called out Sehun's name, voice growing distant as he ran down the stairs behind Sehun.  
Luhan huffed repeatedly, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at his door. He punched it, unphased by the pain that shot up his arm as he began to pace, snarling loudly. The door received another punch, this time causing a crack. If he couldn't punch Sehun, this was the next best thing.  
Stringed along for three years. Three. Years.  
He wasted three fucking years of his life being head over heels for someone who never loved him in the first place. He gave his virginity to someone who could've cared less. He felt like nothing more than a toy that a child had finally gotten bored of.  
Luhan sat on his bed, trying to calm himself down, running his extremely shaky hands through his hair. His mind was extremely hazy, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks that he desperately wished would stop. But, he finally broke down, his hands gripping his hair as he begain to wail loudly.  
Maybe Sehun was right.  
Maybe having a girlfriend would be easier.  
Luhan momentarily flashbacked to himself as a child, where he would pray for his family, his friends, and for whatever all knowing being living in the sky to make him straight.  
He remembered the countless sessions of looking at pictures and videos naked women, crying in frustration at his lack of arousement.  
Why was he not ''natural'' or ''normal'' in society's eyes because he wasn't straight?  
Why did he have to constantly tip-toe over his words in order to appease other people? What about his fucking feelings?  
Why is that love is such a beautiful thing until it got to Luhan's case? Then, it became disgusting and a sin.  
''There's a demon inside of him.'' Society would say.  
''He's confused.'' Society would say.  
''Something happened to him as a child that made him that way.'' Society would say.  
He was never just gay. There always had to be an explanation.  
Sehun was the first person that Luhan was fully comfortable with opening up to about his sexuality. Sehun wasn't gay, he was bi, but he understood Luhan. He was the first person to simply understand. He didn't judge him. He never told Luhan that he was possessed, that he was confused, or questioned whether some pervert touched him when he was a child. Luhan didn't realize that he was falling in love with Sehun at first, but, oh God, when he did, it was one of the best and worst feelings in the world--because, what if Sehun hadn't recipreated his feelings?  
But, he did. It was an unspecial, yet perfect kiss in the kitchen while everyone else in the dorm was asleep. ''I really like you, Hyung,'' Luhan remembered Sehun whispering against his lips after the kiss. ''I really like you, too, Sehunnie,'' He said back. And that, unbeknowst to Luhan then, was the beginning of the end.  
It seemed like an eternity before his manager returned. ''Sehun's not here anymore,'' He softly said, sitting next to Luhan on his bed.  
''Where is he?'' Luhan croaked.  
''At a hotel. I tried to get the story from him, but he was too distraught to tell me. I'm just gonna guess it has to do with whatever the Hell was going on between you two yesterday with the interview. Honestly, Luhan, I can't imagine, I can't bear to think of how hard it must be to act like your relationship doesn't exist. What happened to me in high school doesn't match up to this by a long shot. Not being able to be affectionate in public, not even being able to simply hold hands without someone getting angry with you...'' Manager ge's sentence drifted off and he seemed like he was holding back tears. ''You know what? I used to be one of those homophobic bastards. I look back at myself like that and can't believe how disgusting it was for me to have thought that someone shouldn't be entitled to love just because of who they love. And, I'm not trying to influence what decision for you to make with your relationship--but I am gonna tell you to not do something you regret.''  
Luhan stared off in space, slowly nodding. ''Thanks.''  
Manager ge smiled at him, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets with a sigh. ''Oh?'' He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. ''Well, damn. Look.''  
He held out the paper for Luhan to look, discovering it was a coupon for two double scoop cones at Baskin Robbins--his favorite ice cream shop.  
''You wanna go use it?'' His manager coaxed.  
Luhan momentarily closed his eyes. ''I kinda wanna go back to sleep.''  
''...alright, like I said, I'm gonna let you do what you want with this situation, but staying here in the house isn't good for you mentally, Luhan. Sulking isn't gonna help at all. But, I won't force you to leave.''  
''It's really that I know the fans are gonna ask me about..him. I can't even say his name.'' Luhan lauhged bitterly.  
Manager ge sat there, unphased. ''Well...um, how about I go buy some ice cream them? Rent some movies....maybe play a few board games?'' He smiled hopefully, and Luhan couldn't help but smile back, albeit a small one.  
''That sounds like it'd be fun.''  
''Awesomeeee!'' Manager ge did an awkward dance in response, resembling that of a worm.  
Luhan let out a dry chortle. ''Why are you being so nice to me, Gege?''  
''Well one--I'm your manager. Aaaaand....I mean, I've always seen you as the son I've always wanted.''  
Maybe it was because of what just happened, but Luhan was emotional as Hell. He snivled. ''Really?''  
''Really.'' Manager ge nodded, leaning over to hug him. ''Gege's got your back. You know that?''  
''Mhm.'' Luhan wipied his eyes as not to stain his manager's expensive Burberry jacket. He still had a conscious for fashion, now.  
Manager ge let him go, hands going to Luhan's shoulders instead. ''So, I'm gonna go to the store...you could come with me. And just sit in the car? Just to get out of the house.''  
Luhan half-heartedly smiled. ''Do you feel like I'm gonna kill myself or something if I stay here?''  
''What, no! I just don't want you to sulk.'' Manager got off Luhan's bed, walking towards his door, before turning around. ''Are you coming or not?''  
Luhan sighed...he couldn't say no to that look of sheer pleading in his manager's eyes. ''I guess so.''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anytime Luhan's phone chimed, he halfway hoped it was Sehun calling or texting him to apologize. Well, calling opposed to text. Texting an apolgy for what he did would honestly just piss Luhan off all over again. Not that he wasn't pissed off anymore, but nothing like how he was this morning.  
He had no plans to punch anymore doors, to say the least.  
It was while his manager was in Wal-Mart, Luhan oddly pressing his cheek against his door window due to the warmth from the sun, that he got a call from Baekhyun. As soon as Luhan answered, Baekhyun was blubbering about how if Luhan wanted to be mad at and blame someone for what happened, to blame him. ''I was the one on the phone with Sehun,'' he whimpered.  
Luhan honestly didn't feel like talking about Sehun, but he couldn't leave Baekhyun in the state he was. ''You didn't make Sehun say any of what he said to me.''  
''Yes, but...I listened,'' Baekhyun whispered in a trembling voice, almost like he was admitting to a crime. ''I listened to all that shit he was talking about you...and I tried to make him stop, but I guess I didn't try hard enough.'' Baekhyun sniffled, letting out a loud, piercing cry.  
''Of course you listened to what he had to say, Baekhyun, you guys are friends. I'm not mad at you at all, Hell, honestly, you never even crossed my mind today until now. You have absolutely nothing to do with what's going on. This is strictly between me and Sehun. I promise.''  
''So...'' Baekhyun sniffled. ''Are you guys, like, done?''  
''I don't know what we are right now, to be honest,'' Luhan replied quietly, almost inadubile. ''How's Paris?''  
''Well...it's snowing here right now, so we've been having snowball fights.''  
Luhan laughed. ''Aw, that sounds like fun, I'm jealous!"  
''Yeah...we all wish you were here right now.'' Loud, indistinct screams erupted, Luhan able to make out his name and word the Facetime.  
''Hyung--hyung, wait I'm gonna put you on Facetime!'' Baekhyun hollered.  
''Okay.'' Luhan held his phone out, getting and accepting Baekhyun's Facetime request. He was met with three smiling faces and waves. ''WE LOVE YOU, LUHAN!'' Kai and Chanyeol yelled over one another to the phone.  
''I love you, guys, too!''  
Baekhyun shushed his counterpart's screams. ''When can we come see you?''  
''Whenever you guys want to, honestly. My schedule usually isn't that packed and my Manager's house is big as Hell, so you guys should bring everyone.''  
Kai whispered something in Baekhyun's ear, Chanyeol leaning his tall body on Baekhyun's to get in the camera's view better. ''I'm gonna beat up Sehun for you, okay, Hyung?''  
Luhan's smile fell, Baekhyun and Kai smacking Chanyeol to shut up and that Luhan didn't wanna talk about ''that douchebag right now!''. 

''No, no, it's fine,'' Luhan assured. ''Can you guys send me some souvenirs, though?"  
''I'll send you this I love Paris cup!" Kai reached out of screen, coming back with a generic white cup that read ''I love Paris'' in black letters, love being defined by a big red heart.  
''I'll send you some Baby Gaga!'' Chanyeol yelled, Baekhyun glaring at him.  
Luhan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ''What the hell is that?''  
''Don't worry about him!'' Baekhyun yelled over Chanyeol, beginning to run away, Luhan unable to make out Chanyeol's words as Baekhyun ran into the bathroom, locking the door. ''Why'd you run away from him, Baekhyun?!''  
''Because, he's being nasty! Baby Gaga is literally of the Devil.''  
''I wanted to know what it is, seriously, what is it?''  
Baekhyun sighed. ''It's breastmilk ice cream. Like, girl breastmilk.''  
Luhan retched. ''You've got to playing with me.''  
''Nope. They have it here...'' Baekhyun's mouth was twisted in disgust. ''Chanyeol already ate like three containers of it.''  
''I'm not surprised, honestly. Chanyeol would be into some shit like that.''  
''To think I dated him, though!'' Baekyhyun's next sentence was cut short as a knock came to the bathroom door. ''Who is it?''  
''Me,'' Kai announced.  
Baekhyun unlocked the door, it flying open as Chanyeol pushed his way in, screaming ''FOOLED YOU!!''. The impact from the door knocked Baekhyun backwards and he screamed, as did Luhan, the camera going haywire.  
A loud thud sounded, Chanyeol gasping hard and beginnig to apologize profusely.  
''YOU BETTER RUN, CHANYEOL!" Kai yelled.  
''PARK CHANYEOL!'' Baekhyun screeched, out of frame. ''I'M ABOUT TO BEAT YOUR GIANT FUCKING--'' The Facetime call ended before Luhan heard the rest of the sentence, although he was pretty sure he knew how it ended. He attempted to call Baekhyun back, of course getting no answer. He laughed, shaking his head, remembering when he saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol get into one of their ''fights'' at the dorm--which usually would be Chanyeol running away from and laughing at Baekhyun trying to keep up with him, and if he did, he'd kick Chanyeol in the butt. 

 

Honestly, he'd give anything to live at the dorm with them, and everyone else, again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Do you want sprinkles? Whip cream?”  
“Both are fine!” Luhan settled against the couch, wrapping himself tighter in the quilt as he awaited for Manager ge to return to the livingroom with their ice cream. It would be the first thing he'd eaten all day, but fuck it. “I know you're only supposed to have ice cream on the weekends, but let's just say fuck that for today, okay? Let's eat the whole tub!” His manager excitedly told Luhan when he had gotten back into car from shopping. Luhan happily obliged, the two of them locking pinkies to promise that it'd stay a secret.  
Luhan felt somewhat bad, though. His manager didn't sign up to cater to an emotional young boy going through a--whatever he and Sehun were going through.  
“Here you go.”  
Luhan looked to his side, gasping and eyes widening at his managers probably 25,000 calorie creation. “Oh, my God.” He grabbed the mug of ice cream. ''Thank you, Gege.''  
Manager ge laughed, sitting on the floor by the game of Life he had set up. “You're welcome. It looks good, right?”  
“It looks amazing. Oh, my God, our company would kill you and me if they knew I was eating this!”  
“Oh, well. We're eating it.” Manager ge laughed evilly, shoveling ice cream into his mouth.  
Luhan slid on the floor to sit next to him. “I haven't played Life in years.”  
“Good, that just makes you easier to beat.” His manager knocked his shoulder against him before sitting his ice cream down.  
Sehun would really enjoy this ice cream. Sehun's so good at board games. Luhan tried not to think about Sehun, but thoughts of him still unfornunately bled through.  
When his manager had grown sick of getting his ass beat multiple times in Life-- “you're obviously cheating!” He whined, seeming like he was 5 instead of 35.  
Luhan laughed with a shocked expression. “How am I cheating, I don't even know how you cheat on a game like this!”  
His manager pursed his lips into a thin line. “You sure figured out how to do it. “--they watched The Peanuts Movie, Manager ge admitting that he had only rented children's movies as it began. The movie was cheesy, Hell, it was for children, but it was better than Luhan having his mind drift. They played a few rounds of Just Dance, but had to stop when Manager ge had pulled a muscle in his back from trying to shake his non-existent ass to Bang Bang.  
“You know, even though we live together, this is the first time we've like...hung out.” Manager ge recollected as he and Luhan ate huge bowls filled to the top with baked macaroni that had bits of bacons in it--the delight of empty calories and carbs was one that coud not be denied or fought against. The coffee table in front of them was slowly getting covered in various junk foods that he had bought.  
Luhan slowly nodded. “Sometimes I wanna hang out with you, Gege, but I don't know what to say. Like, how to go about it.”  
''Oh, if it involves food, I'm 100% down.''  
Luhan laughed, shaking his down. ''Same here, though, honestly. I wish I could eat like this all the time...''  
''I meaaannnn...nobody's stopping us. Like, I have this recipe--it's chocolate cake, right? Then, ice cream. Then another layer of cake. Then another layer of ice cream.''  
''No. Way. Oh, my god, let's go make that now!''  
''I wish.'' Manager ge sighed. ''We have no chocolate cake mix.''  
''Dammit,'' Luhan growled. ''Oh, well.''  
''But, anyways...are you really having a good time, Luhan?''  
Luhan nodded quickly. ''Honestly. Today has been pretty good. Surprisingly.'' He smiled. ''Thanks for everything you've done for me today. And with me. If it weren't for you...I'd probably be in bed all day.''  
Manager ge smiled back. ''Remember? Gege's always got your back.''  
And, Luhan knew that he could depend on his manager to never break that promise to him.  
Unlike someone else.


	5. Day four

Going to Sehun when he was the one to fuck up in the first place probably was a stupid idea.   
Luhan kinda felt weak.   
Like he was giving into Sehun.  
This was probably what Sehun wanted. ''He'll come crawling back to me,'' he probably was thinking. ''He knows he can't live without me.''   
This wasn't the case at all, but Luhan couldn't help but imagining Sehun opening his room door with a smug ass smirk on his face and saying some conceited bullshit. It was obvious he was conceited--considering, in his words, made Luhan feel like the girl he wished was, fucked him the bitch he wished he was.   
That was what hurt Luhan the most. Not even the whole ''having a girlfriend would be easier'' thing. Because, for Luhan, it invalidated everything he and Sehun had built.   
The closer he got to room 808, the stupider he felt. Damn, this was a bad idea.   
He was beginning to get mad at his manager--Hell, he was the one who gave Luhan the damn hotel address and room number in the first place. ''I'm not making a decision for you. I'm just giving you options,'' he explained to Luhan, handing him the slip of paper that morning. Yeah, right. He probably was in kahoots with Sehun to make Luhan out to be the biggest, thirstiest dumbass.   
Room 808 was in sight now--Luhan hesistated as he walked, mentally cursing himself for considering turning around when he had already made it this far. He felt like he was committing a crime, doing something forbidden. Something he had no business doing...depending on how this turned on, maybe he honestly had no business doing this. Maybe he was treading dangerous water. There was no in between...it was either gonna go horribly, which he predicted it would due to obvious reasons, or go absolutely amazing. But, how the hell could that happen?  
Luhan rested his knuckle against the room door, sighing, before quickly knocking and retreating his hand back into his jacket pocket. His stomach had begun tossing and turning well before he even arrived at the hotel, but the sensation now was intense enough to make him naseous.   
He closely listened to the metal of the lock twisting. The door slowly opened, Sehun calmly meeting Luhan's gaze. ''Hey.''  
''H-Hi.'' No, no. He can't know your nervous. ''Hey. Can I come in?''  
Sehun said nothing, opening the door the rest of the way. Luhan took that as a yes, closely watching Sehun out of the corner of his eye as he stepped into the room, going to sit at the office chair near the window.   
Sehun softly closed the door before proceeding to sit on the bed near Luhan.   
''So,'' Luhan began, staring at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sehun without a lump forming in his throat. ''I'm not exactly sure what to--''   
''I'm--I'm so sorry, Luhan.'' Sehun cut Luhan off, voice trembling. Luhan kept his eyes on the floor, his blank expression not breaking although he was an extreme state of shock. ''You have to believe me, baby, I didn't mean any of that shit I said. I just...I was so frustrated and angry with you because of that interview. And...I know I should've talked to you that day. But, I didn't want to say anything that I'd regret,'' Sehun gasped. Then, he sniffled. ''I can't believe what came out of my mouth yesterday. How the fuck could I say that to you..?'' He sobbed quietly and Luhan's bottom lip began to tremble as he held back tears. Don't. ''I'm just...I'm so fucking disgusted with myself for that. None of what I said was true, you have to believe me, baby.''   
''Oh, Sehun, please...'' Luhan pleaded as Sehun got off the bed and moved to sit at his feet. ''Sehun...''  
''No, please...I don't want you to leave me, please, Luhan. Don't leave me. I love you so much and I swear nothing would ever change that. I forgive you for what you said in that interview. You're right, I'm immature and stupid. That's why I was...so selfish. You're going through as much as me. But, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.'' He held Luhan's hands and Luhan closed his eyes, holding back tears. ''I love you. Please, tell me you love me, too...please, Luhan...''  
''Sehun...'' Luhan looked down at Sehun. ''I do love you. I love you so much, more than I think you'd ever understand--'' He paused to swallow the lump in his throat, the tears unable to prevent themselves from rolling down his cheeks. ''...which is why what you said hurt me so much. You may not mean it now, but how could you even let thoughts like that pass through your mind if you loved me? And to actually say them out loud if you loved me?'' Luhan slowly shook his head.   
Sehun intertwined with fingers with Luhan's. ''I don't know. I really don't. That was a side of me that won't ever come out again. But, I swear Luhan, I swear that I love you. I mean it and always will, you have to believe me. The person who said those awful things to you, that wasn't me...listen, if I have be single to the public for the rest of my life to be with you, I will, I don't care.'' Sehun sniffled. ''I don't care if my whole family disowns me, I don't care if I get fired, I just can't...I can't loose you.'' Sehun laid his head on Luhan's lap. ''Please, don't...don't say it's over.''   
Luhan scoffed, looking down at Sehun. ''You would care about those things, Sehun. You would care if your famly disowned you and if SM fired you. How do I know for sure that you won't do this to me again?''  
''Because...you just have to...you just have to trust me. You've trusted me for this long. This is the only time I've ever done something like this. I'm begging you, baby. I'm begging you for another chance. I don't want anyone else, I won't be with anyone else. I swear I'll die alone if I can't have you.'' Sehun's sobs had become audible and he hugged Luhan's legs. ''Really, I'm begging you, I'll do whatever you want, but you can't leave me.'' He looked up at Luhan with wide, teary, pleading eyes.   
Luhan hesistantly moved a hand to run through Sehun's hair as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sehun continued to plead, stroking Luhan's hand with his thumb.   
Don't do something you'll regret.   
''What you said to me is always gonna hurt. Always, because..I honestly felt like all the love that I gave to you wasn't anything to you. I do believe that what you said was out of anger. But, I do still love you. I realized that it'd take quite a lot for me to stop loving you. Honestly speaking, you've lost some of my trust. But...'' Luhan let out a deep sigh, momentarily taking in his lips. ''I'm not gonna leave you.''   
Sehun's eyes become wide in shock. ''Are you serious? You'll...you're gonna...'' His sentence trailed off as Luhan quickly nodded. He quickly got up, kissing Luhan's forehead. ''I promise you'll never see that side of me again. Actually, I swear. I swear to God that side of me is gone for good.''  
''I believe you,'' Luhan whispered, his hands holding onto Sehun's wrists. ''I love you.''  
''I love you, too.'' Sehun's lips moved to his. ''I'll love you forever.'' He kissed Luhan again. ''And forever.'' And again. ''And ever.''  
Luhan cracked a smile, moving his arms to hug Sehun, who hugged him back, kissing his cheek. ''I missed you.''  
''I missed you, too.'' Luhan rested his head on Sehun's shoulder. Sometimes, he wondered if he loved this boy too much. Simply, Luhan wasn't ready to have Sehun out of his life. Sure, he was fine before he even knew Sehun existed, but Sehun had came into his life and now he didn't want him not to be apart of it. Truly, that was the first time that Sehun had ever been vicious to him like that. He did believe that Sehun regretted it and that that side of him wouldn't be making anymore unwanted guest apperances. It was the first time that their relationship had put on the line for the public eye. Neither of them were ready for that, honestly. But, now, there would be alot more interviews with alot more questions about it. And this would never, ever be the outcome again.   
Luhan had lost track of time--how long he'd spent running his fingers through Sehun's hair that was sprawled on his lap as Sehun hugged his thighs like a child, staring out the window, saying nothing. Luhan didn't try to speak, because he was trying to get his mind together as much as he assumed Sehun was. But, Sehun then looked up at him, lifting his head to meet Luhan's lips in another kiss. His hands rested themselves on his waist, before moving up to unzip Luhan's jacket.   
Luhan was shocked at how fast it all hapened, but one second Sehun was kissing him, the next second he was thrown onto the bed, and the next--well, Luhan knew his thighs were gonna be sore as hell the next morning, repeatedly coming down hard on Sehun's. He also wouldn't be surprised at having finger shaped bruises on his ass from Sehun death grip. Maybe Sehun was fucking him so hard out of remorse--it was a backwards, lewd thought process, but made sense.   
Not that he was complaining about it, though.   
Luhan did his best to muffle his screams, his head buried against Sehun's neck, but it wasn't working out too well. He wasn't exactly sure who saw him come in this room, but if whoever (hopefully wasn't) next door didn't hear his screams, they surely heard the sound of his thighs slapping against Sehun's that echoed in the room. He gripped Sehun's shoulders tighter, lifting his head from his shoulder as his orgasm got closer, a line of drool hanging from his bottom lip. ''Oh, fuuuuck,'' he whined, closing his eyes tight. ''O-ooh, yes, right there!''   
''Yeah, are you close, baby?''  
''Yes!'' Luhan moaned wantonly, pressing his cheek against the wet spot of drool on Sehun's shoulder. His hands slowly lost their grip, danglging against the younger's back instead.   
''Wait a minute, baby...''Sehun moved his hands to the bed, thrusting his hips. ''There we go, does that feel good?''   
''Oh, yeah,'' Luhan whined. ''Ugh, don't stop...''  
''I won't, don't worry.'' Sehun kissed Luhan's chest, licking the skin.   
Fuck whoever (hopefully wasn't) next door at this point.   
Luhan's phone began to ring, and he almost had a half a mind to answer it. It eventually stopped, only for Sehun's phone to immediatley start rining after. Sehun let out a let sigh, turning his face to meet Luhan's lips in a kiss. Both of their phones then was going off with text messages. Sehun momentarily slowed down, Luhan begging him to go faster.   
But, there was not a better mood killer than the Katalk chime constantly going off.  
Luhan moved his hands to the bed, thrusting his hips in unison with Sehun's. ''Yes, oh, fuck, yes, I'm--!'' Before he could finish his sentence, his body tensed, legs trembling as his orgasm came surging through, feeling warm spurts in his body not too longer. luhan melted against Sehun's body, eyes closed, legs still slightly trembling. Sehun hugged him, kissing his cheek. ''I'm gonna lift you, okay? One, two...'' Luhan hissed, clencing his jaw as Sehun lifted him up, and carefully laid him on the bed, before grabbing his phone and going into the bathroom to get a towel. ''Wowwww..''  
''What?'' Luhan sleepily said.   
''All of this shit is from Kris!'' Sehun scoffed. ''Let me see what he wants, he literally text me like 20 times.''   
Luhan rested his sweat drenched cheek against his hand, legs awkwardly spread as cum made its way down his inner thighs in rivulets. He wanted to check his phone as well, but didn't have an ounce of energy left. Damn.   
''What the hell do you want?'' Luhan heard Sehun say from the bathroom. ''I was busy!...if you must know, yes, now--Luhan, Kris said hey!''  
''Hey!" Luhan called from the bedroom.   
''He said hey. Now, what is it?'' Sehun gasped pausing on his way out the bathroom with the towel. ''No! No, way!''   
''What is it?'' Luhan questioned.   
''Kris is here in Beijing!''  
''NO WAY!''  
Sehun nodded excitedly, walking over the bed and absentmindely wiping up the mess. ''Hyung, where are you?!...you gotta come see us!...sure, sure!...okay, bye!'' Sehun whooped in excitement. ''I'm sending him the hotel address right now.''  
Luhan whooped as well. The last time he saw Kris was about two weeks ago--he had went over his apartment for the first time and they pretty much ate some greasy takeout, watched low budget movies, and laughed till their cheeks hurt about memories from the dorm.   
If only Kris lived closer.   
Luhan remeberd that night that he was with Kris, he kept making excuses not to leave, because it was the only thing he...knew. Was comfortable with since coming back to China, besides his parents. But, he couldn't talk with his parents about everything. But, as much as he tried to convince Kris to move closer to Beijing, Kris was convincing him to move closer to Guangzhou.   
''He said he'll be over after his interview. Damn! I'm so excited to see Kris!'' Sehun flailed his legs like the child he truly was, Luhan sleepily smiling back. He was excited, but sleep was severely outweighing his excitement.   
''Go to sleep, I'll let you know when Kris is close,'' Sehun said softly. Luhan replied with a yawn, closing his eyes. Two strong hands wrapped him into the comforter, He closed his eyes, Sehun wrapping him into the comforter before kissing his forehead, stroking his hair. ''I love you, Luhan.''

Luhan was woken up by Sehun rapidly shaking him. When he focused, he heard the shower going and looked up to a blurry version of Sehun leaning over him. ''Kris is almost here, so I started a shower.''   
Luhan stared blankly at him.   
''Unless you wanna smell like sweat and sex?'' His eyes focused on Sehun's half smile, causing him to smile himself, pushing back on Sehun's chest who laughed. ''How was your nap?  
''Alright. Mmmmm...'' Luhan moaned as he stretched, getting out of bed and stumbling int othe bathroom. He still was tired. And sore. ''Do you have any aspirin?''  
''No, but I can go get some ice.''  
Luhan slowly nodded, slowly stripping and stepping into the shower, standing in place as the warm water coursed over his body, finally bringing him into a state of full alertness. Hmmm...what a nice warm shower...  
Would be a wonderful place to sleep...  
''Are you going to sleep?!'' Sehun yelled, causing Luhan to jump and quickly turn to face him.   
''No! No...I...'' Luhan yawned and whined. ''I'm still so tired.''   
''Well, looks like Kris and I are gonna go without you, then,'' Sehun stated, lathering soap on his body. Luhan simply watched through half opened eyes. ''Whatever.'' He snatched the soap from Sehun, beginning to bathe himself. All he could think about was crawling back into bed, so he took a half-assed shower, getting out well before Sehun. That was when it dawned on him.   
''FUCK!'' Luhan yelled, standing in the middle of the bedroom in realization.   
''What, what's wrong?''  
''I don't have any clothes?'' He scoffed.   
''...you and I are around the same size, just wear something of mine.''  
''We used to be around the same size, you're a lot bigger than me now!''   
''What's that supposed to mean? Am I fat, or something?''  
Luhan rolled his eyes, not responding as he bent down to Sehun's suitcase and began to scavenge through, deciding and putting on a too big sweater and baggy sweatpants. He felt like a doll in these too big clothes. When Sehun came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he burst out laughing at the sight of Luhan flapping the sleeves that went well past his hands. ''What the hell are you doing?''  
''Being a bird.'' Luhan said nonchalantly. ''There's nothing else I could do with sleeves this big.''   
''True.'' Sehun pulled off of his towel.   
...Luhan had seen his naked body more than he could count, but, damn...it was better than he last remembered it.   
How the hell did he get so lucky?   
Sehun was so damn fine...  
''Can I help you?'' Sehun questioned with a smirk. Luhan slowly shook his head, continuing to stare. ''You like something you see?''   
''Well, you already know that.'' Luhan rolled his eyes, swatting a sweater sleeve at Sehun.

''Kris is on his way up!'' Sehun yelled, jumping up from the bed in excitement. ''He's close, Luhan!"  
''I know.'' Luhan nodded with a smile. He had began to pace, talking a bit too fast for Luhan to understand, but he nodded along. It was only when a knock came to the door that Sehun stopped and gasped, staring wide eyed at Luhan.   
''Well?''   
''That's...! That's!'' Sehun ran and opened the door, Kris letting out a yell as he was nearly tackled with a hug. Luhan laughed from the corridor that led to the beds, feeling a lump in his throat--it was weird, but honestly amazing, to be in the same vicinity at Sehun and Kris at the same exact time. It had been too long since he'd been able to witness that.   
''Hyung, I missed you!'' Sehun squeaked, Luhan getting a good laugh out of this adorable side of his boyfriend.   
''I missed you, too!'' Kris smiled wide against Sehun's shoulder, rubbing and patting his back, before letting him go. ''Look at you, you're almost as tall as me.''  
''I know, right? Me and Chanyeol are nearly the same height.'' Sehun smiled conceitedly. Kris sighed and rolled his eyes, directing his attention to Luhan. ''Good to see you again, Ge.''  
''Yeah, it looks like you got uglier.'' Luhan laughed as Kris pretended to punch him, before turning back to Sehun with a sigh, looking him up and down. ''You have gotten so handsome, Sehun.''  
Sehun smiled, almost in a shy way. ''Yeah, I know. Come sit in here, hyung!'' He led Kris to the bed, who took the office chair as Sehun and Luhan sat on the bed. ''So, how's filming?''  
''Boring, honestly. I'm ready to be done and never look back.''  
''Damn,'' Luhan said with a laugh. ''The movie's that bad?''  
Kris sighed. ''It's not bad, but I've honestly never filmed so many hours in a single fucking day, like this is one of the first days that my filming has ended early. Other than that, I'm on set from five in the morning till midnight. I'm running on four hours of sleep nearly everyday.''   
''That's worse than the hours we work in EXO,'' Sehun commented, quietly. Kris laughed. ''I agree...'' He hesistated. ''I'd take the hours I worked then over the hours I work now.''   
''I wish you could come back, hyung...'' Sehun's complete mood had changed. Luhan patted his back and Kris' face flickered sadness. ''I do, too. I miss you and everyone else. Chanyeol's always snapchatting me in the middle of the night with videos of his plushies saying they miss me.''  
Luhan laughed loudly, clapping his hands. ''Are you serious?''   
''Dead ass! And when I tell him to stop, he'll respond as the plushies.'''   
Sehun let out a dry laugh. ''He's so immature.''  
''He's funny, though.'' Kris slowly shook his head. ''You guys remember when he oiled the floor and Baekhyun slid and hit the fridge?!''  
Sehun laughed with a nod. ''Hell yeah, how could anyone forget that? He had to get stitches, man, Chanyeol was lucky that he had to be off his feet.''   
''He talked alot of shit, though, once Baekhyun could walk again, Chanyeol got the ass beating of a lifetime.''   
The three of them laughed, Kris proceedig to ask, ''Are you guys hungry?''  
Sehun hummed in thought and Luhan shrugged. ''I could eat,'' he said. ''Why, you're hungry?''  
''As Hell. I'm not allowed to eat before going on set so I don't look bloated on cameras.''   
Sehun let out a chuckle. ''That sucks.''   
''Yeah,'' Kris said with a sigh. ''You guys wanna go get some food or what?''  
''I gotta figure out what to do with these sleeves first.'' Luhan sighed, getting up and going to fix his sleeves in the mirror as Sehun and Kris stood up, chit-chatting with one another as Sehun slid on his Adidas. Luhan groaned, throwing his sleeve covered arms in the air. ''Fuck it. I look cozy, I don't care. Let's go.''   
Kris laughed along with Sehun. ''Yeah, you look cute like that, don't worry about it.''  
''Hey,'' Sehun warned, Kris sighed exasperatedly as the three of them filed out of the room.   
''If I wanted Luhan, I would've gotten him long ago.'' He commented.   
Luhan looked at Kris incredously, Sehun scoffing. ''You're not his type, so I doubt it. You're way too big for him.''   
''You're the last one to be talking, you'll nearly as tall as me!'' Kris playfully pushed Sehun, who pushed him back, the two of them play fighting like the 10-year-olds they truly were.   
Luhan felt more like a parent taking his kids out for a playdate rather than three adult friends going out to eat.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jiehui was a restraunt in Beijing known for its Peking duck. It was upscale, and relatively empty and quiet since it was in the middle of the day.   
Something was ood, though.   
Kris claimed to have been hungry...  
But, was downing glass after glass of wine. It only became a concern when his head began to wobble like a baby's, his words slurred with one another, and neither Sehun or Luhan could get through a sentence without him laughing.   
''Are you drunk?'' Sehun finally questioned, although it was obvious Kris was. He was just honestly curious to know if Kris thought he was drunk.   
''No, no, no, no!'' Kris shook his head and hiccuped. ''What...what makes you think I'm drunk?''  
Sehun shrugged. ''Maybe, because you are.'' That was when Luhan shushed him and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Kris.   
''I'm not drunk. I would know if I'm drunk and I'm not.'' He laughed, a little bit too hard at such a mundane statement. He then stretched out, his legs sliding past both boys on the opposite side of the table. ''You guys are so cute...you know that?''   
''Thaaaanks.'' Luhan awkardly said, taking a sip of his water. Sehun quietly ate a piece of roasted duck, silently cursing Kris because he and Luhan were gonna be the ones to keep his overgrown ass from stumbling all over the place.   
''Really...like...I don't know. I used to think--'' He sat up. ''I never thought like that, I could find a relationship like yours to be cute.''   
Sehun turned his head to one side. ''Elaborate.''   
Kris lazily shrugged, halfway smiling. ''You guys are cute just like...like a straight couple, you know? I almost had it, too. I almost had what you guys had.''   
Luhan's stomach got that age old odd feeling in it. ''What do you mean?''  
Sehun sat up. ''Yeah, what does that mean?''  
Kris laughed, shaking his head.   
''Cmon, hyung, spill.'' Sehun's feet had began bouncing.   
''Awwww man, I can't believe I'm about to tell you guys this.'' Kris sighed and leaned in, gesturing his clumsy hands for the two boys to lean in as well. They did so, the smell of beer encasing them. ''You can't...tell..anyone. What I'm about to say.'' They promised, so he continued. ''Well. Suho and I.''  
''SUHO HYUNG?!'' Sehun squeaked, both Kris and Luhan furiously shushing him. He quickly shook his head, eyes wide. ''What do you mean?!" He whispered violently.   
''To put it blunt, we had sex. Lots. And lots.'' Kris sat back in his seat, erupting into laughter once more as both Sehun and Luhan looked like a deer caught in headlights.   
Luhan kept replaying the sentence in his mind over and over again to make sure he heard it right. What the hell kinda twilight zone...   
''He's drunk, I think he's lying,'' Sehun said, lowly.   
''I'm not. I'm being totallyyyy honest.'' Kris put his hands up defensively.   
Sehun scoffed. ''If you're being honest, then how come you lied about being drunk?''   
''Because I'm not!'' Kris yelled in a whisper, Sehun rolling his eyes hard.   
Luhan had to end this--it was very awkward very fast. ''I think I'm ready to go. What about you guys?''  
''Yeah...yeah, I'm tired.'' Kris yawned, moaning as he laid against the table.   
''I can't believe that...'' Sehun whispered to himself. He slowly shook his head.   
Luhan called for the bill, sliding Kris' wallet out from underneath him, splitting the bill between the two of them.   
''Alright, Kris, we're leaving.'' Luhan stood as did Sehun, both cautiously standing close to Kris to catch him if he fell.   
Kris groaned in protest, slowly sliding out his chair and standing on two extremely wobbly legs. Luhan held a hand out, only to have it knocked away. ''I got this.''  
''Okay...'' He slowly began to walk, watching Kris out of the corner of his eye, who swayed to and fro as he walked.   
Lovely.   
''What kinda friends are we, we know Kris can't hold his liqour!" Sehun whispered to Luhan who sighed hard.   
''I know! Trust me, I know we fucked up today, but we'll get through this, he just needs to take a nap for a few hours at the hotel and he'll be fine.''  
Sehun did a quick nod, going back behind Kris in case he fell backwards. Looking after someone so drunk that was his size was not an easy task. Not to mention, he got angry if you tried to help him.   
And he denied being drunk at all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kris dropped like brick onto the hotel bed, whining softly as he curled up, kicking off his shoes. ''Guys...I think that food was bad or something...''  
''Yeah, you're probably right.'' Luhan retrieved the trashcan from the bathroom, putting it next to Kris' head on the floor. ''If you feel sick, I put a trash can right here next to you on the floor, okay?''  
''Mhm...'' Kris broke out into song, his own song at that, tapping his fingers along with the beat.   
Sehun sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temples. ''Hey, Hyung, you really need to get some rest.''  
''You don't like my song?'' Kris questioned in a squeaky voice.   
''No, no, it sounds lovely...but you're not feeling well. You need to take a nap.''  
''...oh. Yeah, you're right.'' Kris yawned. ''I love you guys so much.''  
''We love you, too,'' both boys said in unison.   
''My brothers...'' Kris laughed to himself. ''I love them so much.''   
Sehun and Luhan looked at each other with looks of dread. Never again. Kris wouldn't even look at alcohol the next he hung out with them.   
Sehun sighed hard, sitting in the office chair, Luhan sitting on his lap. The two began to get comfortable, only to have Kris' phone ring to break the peaceful silence.   
Kris moaned, shifting in bed for his phone, finally grabbing and answering it. ''Hello?....Yeah, I'm with my friends....no, I'm not sleep....wait...what? No it doesn't!''  
''What's wrong?'' Luhan questioned.   
Kris sloppily sat up. ''No it doesn't!''   
''What's going on?'' Luhan repeated.   
''My manager said my flight back to Guangzhou leaves in an hour and he's coming to get me. I'm not going back today!'' Kris pouted hard, throwing his phone down.   
Luhan jumped up from Sehun's lap. ''Kris, why the fuck would you get drunk knowing you have a flight?!''  
''I'm not drunk!'' Kris yelled.   
Sehun simply sat there, watching this hot mess unfold.   
Luhan picked up Kris' phone from the bed. ''Hi, I'm--''  
''Why the fuck would he get drunk, knowing he has a flight?!?''  
Luhan glowered. ''I-I...okay, he's not drunk, just a little tipsy?''  
''I hope for his sake, you're telling the truth. He knew damn well he had a flight back home today!''  
''Yeah, he's fine.''   
''Why are you lying?!" Sehun yelled in a whisper. Luhan threw his free hand in the air, eyes wide in panic.   
''Okay, bye!'' Luhan hung up, throwing the phone back on the bed. ''Great, now I'm apart of this shit.''  
''You were apart of it when you let him sit there and drink back to back at the restaraunt,'' Sehun stated.   
Luhan rolled his eyes. ''You sat there and watched to!''  
''You're older than me! You're older than me AND him, it's your job to make sure shit like this doesn't happen!"  
''Kris is still an adult, he knows better than to get that drunk!''  
''Yeah, but, once again, you're the oldest, so--'' Sehun was cut off by a loud sound of retching. He and Luhan looked at Kris hung over the side of the bed, face in the trashcan by the bed. His body flung back onto the bed. ''Guys...I don't feel good...''  
Luhan sighed hard. ''Okay. Okay. Sehun...'' He pulled out his wallet. ''Go get some Alka Seltzer from the gas station down the street.''   
''Alright.'' Sehun stood, grabbing Luhan's wallet, jogging out of the room.   
''PLEASE BE FAST!'' Luhan called out to him as he closed the door. He then turned back to Kris. ''Great, now you smell like throw up.''  
''No...I don't. I think I--'' Before Kris finished his sentence, he quickly leaned back over the trashcan, vomiting once more.   
Luhan sat next to him on the bed, rubbing his arm. ''Now that it's just you and me...you'll admit that you're drunk, right?''  
Kris burped, grimacing from the sour taste. ''Maybe...maybe a little.''   
Luhan smiled softly, shaking his head. ''You remember when Chanyeol got really drunk that one time on News Years at the dorm?''   
Both boys laughed, Kris nodding. ''He's fucking...insane when he gets drunk.''   
''Yeah, we had to stop him from leaving the dorm naked.'' Luhan shook his head, laughing. ''I miss the dorm so much.''  
''Me, too. Sometimes I dream that I'm back there and..it feels so real, Hyung. It feels so unbelivably real. I don't wanna wake up from those dreams sometimes. I wish I could stay in them forever.''  
A lump formed in Luhan's throat. He moved his hand to hold Kris'. ''I wish I could dream about the dorm. I never have, though. You're lucky, Hyung. What happens in your dreams?''  
''Nothing,'' Kris said with a laugh. ''Nothing in the sense that it's just a normal day at the dorm. It's just the twelve of us being bored, but it's the best boring moments of my life. I miss sitting around being bored, because at least it was the twelve of us altogether.''   
Luhan's bottom lip trembled, tears rolling down his cheeks. ''I miss that, too. Fuck...'' Luhan wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of his (Sehun's) sweater.   
Kris sat up. ''I miss you the most, hyung.''   
''I miss you, too, Kris.''  
Kris sat there, staring at Luhan, who stared back.  
Kris then leaned in and Luhan quickly jumped away. ''Whoa.''  
''Oh, God...Luhan...'' Kris shook his head. ''I'm--''  
''It's fine. It's fine, don't worry about it.'' Luhan shook his head, smiling. ''Trust me.''  
''I'm so sorry.'' Kris buried his face in his hands.   
Luhan hesistantly patted his shoulder. ''It's okay. I'm not gonna tell Sehun, if that's what you're thinking.''  
Kris remained silent.   
There was then a knock on the door and Luhan got up from the bed, going to open it. In came Sehun with a small grocery bag. ''Kris Hyung, I got something to make you feel better.''   
Kris looked up from his hands, smiling at Sehun. ''Thank you so much.''   
''No problem. Let me get it ready for you...'' Sehun prepared the alka seltzer with the water, Kris solemnly staring at him, occasionally darting his eyes at Luhan, who sat in the office chair.   
''Did you guys have fun without me?'' Sehun questioned.   
''We just talked,'' Luhan quickly said.   
The younger nodded, handing Kris the bottle of now fizzy water. ''Here you go.''  
''Thank you, Sehun. You're such a good dongsaeng to Hyung.''  
''I try to be.''   
Kris took a small sip of seltzer. ''Luhan's so lucky to have a boyfriend like you. You guys are perfect for each other.''   
Luhan's stomach did a turn. He knew Kris was saying this out of guilt. Sehun looked over and smiled at him, though, so he smiled back. ''That means alot, Kris.''   
''I hope you guys stay together forever.'' He took another small sip.   
''Only if I don't get on Luhan's nerves too much,'' Sehun said with a laugh, walking over to Luhan. He kissed his forehead. ''Right, babe?''  
''Right.'' Luhan smiled up at Sehun, metting his lips for a kiss.   
Kris sat the water on the nightstand next to the bed. ''I'm sure my manger is gonna be here any moment...I should probably get my things together.''  
''You didn't bring anything.'' Sehun said with a laugh.   
''Oh...yeah.'' He laid back down. ''I'm never getting drunk again.''   
Sehun's mouth fell open in shock. ''So, you finally admit you're drunk?''  
''Yep. I know for a fact that I'm drunk.'' He looked at Luhan, who smiled softly at him.   
''Well, at least you're not lying to yourself anymore.''   
''...yeah. You're right. No more lies.''   
Luhan couldn't help but to feel like Kris wasn't talking at all about being drunk with that statement.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kris' got a thorough cursing out from his manager when he got there, who decided that Kris would take the next flight out to Beijing--at one in the morning.   
There was a tearful goodbye between him and Sehun, Luhan holding back tears as he pried Sehun off of Kris so he could leave.   
''I already miss him.'' Sehun sniffled, closing his eyes as tears continued to fall. Luhan wiped his face, kissing his tear stained cheeks.   
''It's gonna be alright, baby. You'll see him again before you know it.''  
''You think so?'' Sehun questioned, hopefully. Luhan nodded with a smile. ''I know so.''   
''And I missed you, too.'' Sehun hugged Luhan tightly. ''Even though we weren't apart that long.''  
Luhan hugged him back, burying his face against his neck. ''I missed you, too.''   
''I missed waking up next to you in the morning. Kissing you. Holding your hand. Holding you. Making love to you...'' Sehun rubbed Luhan's back. ''I still feel like shit for what I did to you.''  
''And it still hurts. But, I forgive you.''   
''I thought you wouldn't. I thought I wasn't gonna get you back.'' Sehun paused rubbing Luhan's back.   
''....I wasn't sure, either. Honestly. I wasn't sure if....you know.''  
''Yeah,'' Sehun whispered. He moved his hand to Luhan's thigh, Luhan getting the message to wrap his leg around him. ''I just wanna hold you like this.''   
''That's fine.'' Luhan sighed, closing his eyes. God, Sehun smelled so good.  
His mind drifted back to what Kris said and did to him.   
Fuck.   
How long had Kris felt that way? Luhan had never picked up any of that. Ever. And he had known Kris for damn near seven years...   
If Luhan hadn't fell for Sehun...would Kris have made a move?...  
No.   
Not to mention, he couldn't see him and Kris working out. They were too different.   
But, fuck, Kris and Suho? Luhan wanted to ask Suho about that, but how exactly did you go about asking someone about that? Sure, him and Suho were close, but, that was awkward.   
And as if Sehun could read minds, he asked, ''Do you think what Kris said was true about him and Suho hyung?''  
''I was just thinking about that. Honestly, I'm not sure. I would love to ask Suho, but that's such an awkward thing to ask about.''  
''Exactly. Guess we'll never know the truth. Unless one of us gets brave enough to ask him.''  
Luhan scoffed. ''I don't think I'll ever be able to. And I know for a fact you won't. Honestly...it's not our business. I don't think Kris would ever tell anyone else and if Suho wanted us to know, he would've told us by now.''  
Sehun was silent for a moment. ''Yeah, you're right.'' He began to rub Luhan's back once more. ''When do you wanna check out and go back to your manager's house?''  
''How long did you put you in for?''   
''Until the end of my trip.''  
Luhan hummed in thought. He pulled away from Sehun's neck. ''We can check out tonight. I just wanna have a little bit more fun in here since we don't have to worry about being loud.''  
Sehun smirked, his lips meeting Luhan's for a kiss, before he proceeded to roll on top of him.   
Luhan honestly wanted his mind to be clouded with sex so he'd stop thinking about Kris confessing his love to him.

 

  
a/n: idk why it took me so long to write this im so sorry yall omfg 

 

 

 


End file.
